The World: By my Sunshine
by maralice-chan
Summary: Chad largou tudo, seus amigos, sua matilha, sua posição de beta e seu melhor amigo para viver com seu grande amor, Jeffrey, na Matilha do Sul. Mas as coisas não serão simples como ele pensou. Para ter Jeffrey, chad terá que lutar por ele.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Chad largou sua matilha, seus amigos e seu melhor amigo para viver ao lado de seu grande amor, Jeffrey, na Matilha do Sul. Ele não esperava que seria fácil se adaptar a uma matilha diferente nem achava que iria conquistar rapidamente a simpatia dos lobos de lá. Mas Chad definitivamente não contava que depois de ter deixado tudo para trás ainda teria que lutar para conquistar o direito de ter Jeffrey só para ele.

**Aviso 1:** Essa fic é uma versão paralela da fic **The World**. Para melhor entendê-la, sugiro que leia **The World** primeiro.

**Aviso 2:** Essa fic possui cenas de sexo, violência e possivelmente rituais de magia.

**Aviso 3:** Essa é uma fic homoerótica baseada nos romances de **Lynn Hagen**, **Stormy Glenn, Joyee Flyn** e **Stephenie Meyer** que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas.

I

Chad até poderia continuar a repetir para si mesmo que a viagem estava sendo tranqüila, mas não estava. Havia certa tensão no ar. Jeffrey e ele estavam no banco de trás e os dois lobos brancos enviados para escoltá-lo, Steve Carlson e Christian Kane, sentavam-se na frente. Havia um silêncio incomodo no interior do carro. Ninguém parecia sentir a menor necessidade de falar o que quer que fosse e isso o fazia se sentir um intruso. E, de fato, ele o era. Chad era um lobo madeira indo viver entre os lobos brancos. Logo os lobos brancos que eram tão preconceituosos! Aquilo era loucura. Loucura! Por que, raios, Chad quisera fazer aquilo mesmo?

Jeffrey fez um afago suave em seus ombros. Chad, que até então estivera de cabeça baixa, voltou seus olhos para os do lobo branco. Havia ali um sorriso brincalhão e havia tanto amor, Deus, tanto amor, que deixavam Chad quase sem fôlego. Era por aqueles olhos apaixonados que Chad estava abandonado sua casa, sua matilha, sua família, seu melhor amigo. Sua própria vida parecia sem sentido se não pudesse estar com Jeffrey.

– Está tudo bem, querido? – Jeffrey perguntou.

– Sim. – Chad se apressou em concordar. Não queria que Jeffrey percebesse o quanto estava assustado com a mudança. – Tudo ótimo!

– É assustador, não é...? – Jeffrey passou um braço em torno de seus ombros. – Vamos fazer de tudo para que você se acostume conosco.

– Obrigado. – Chad sussurrou. Sabia que Jeffrey o amava e faria de tudo para agradá-lo, mas esperar o mesmo dos outros era querer demais.

Já estavam na estrada há pelo menos duas horas quando entraram numa pequena vila. Chad leu: "Moonville" em uma placa. Conhecia o lugar, mas só de nome. Algumas pessoas de Stª. Bárbara conheciam moradores dali ou faziam negócios com os comerciantes locais. Chad nunca fora ali, mas nunca ouvira falar que os lobos brancos tivessem qualquer influência sobre o local. Se bem que a vila ficava ao sul de Stª. Bárbara. Era bem possível que aquela fosse a vila da Matilha do Sul.

Ficou atento às casas comerciais da vila para ver se identificava algum símbolo que remetesse à matilha dos lobos brancos, mas não viu nada. Assustou-se quando viu que estavam saindo da vila sem ao menos uma parada. Não era ali? O carro parou no que pareceu ser uma velha fazenda nos limites da vila. Um velho saiu da casa da fazenda e foi até um celeiro enorme e abriu as portas. Chad pôde ver que ali, na verdade, era uma garagem improvisada, pois guardava vários carros. Steve conduziu o carro até o celeiro e o estacionou junto aos outros. Os lobos brancos desceram do carro, Chad atrás, e cumprimentaram o velho com leves meneares de cabeça. Chad repetiu o gesto e reparou que o olhar do homem se demorou bastante nele. Lobos madeira não tinham um olfato tão apurado, mas Chad percebeu claramente que aquele era um humano. Estranho. Lobos brancos não gostavam de se relacionar com humanos. Jeffrey tirou sua bagagem do porta-malas e a dividiu entre ele, Steve e Christian.

– Não precisa... – Chad protestou tentando tirar uma mala das mãos de Christian. – Eu posso...

– Não se preocupe com isso. – Jeffrey disse segurando a mão de Chad. – Temos que andar um pouco.

Constrangido, Chad seguiu guiado pela mão forte de Jeffrey. Os quatro seguiram até a entrada de uma floresta. Chad sabia que aquela era a mesma floresta que se estendia entre os territórios das duas matilhas. O nome dela era Moon. Embora a floresta fosse bem conhecida, ali, naquela parte, ela parecia bem mais densa. As árvores pareciam mais velhas, seus troncos eram mais grossos e mais longos. Eles entraram, mas não haviam andado nem cinco minutos e os lobos brancos começaram a tirar os sapatos. Chad estranhou. Quando terminaram de tirar os sapatos, Steve e Christian dividiram entre si a bagagem de Chad. Jeffrey, para o espanto de Chad, o carregou nos braços.

– Mas o quê...?! – Chad se sentiu uma donzelinha. – Eu posso andar.

– Não como nós. – Jeffrey disse com um sorriso matreiro. – Olhe para trás.

Chad olhou. Nada demais. Seus rastros vinham desde a entrada da floresta e... Os rastros desapareciam do nada a partir do ponto onde os lobos tiraram os sapatos.

– Mas... – Chad estava sem palavras. Desde que se tornara um guerreiro da matilha sempre se perguntara como os lobos brancos faziam para encobrir seus rastros. – Como?

– Magia. – Jeffrey lhe deu uma piscadela.

Após mais ou menos uma hora de caminhada, Chad pôde ver a entrada de uma vila ainda menor que Moonville. Havia bem poucas casas, mas todas eram grandes e bonitas, embora fossem meio uniformes. Praticamente o mesmo estilo para todas as casas. Os lobos pararam na entrada e calçaram os sapatos. Jeffrey colocou Chad no chão e fez o mesmo. As pessoas da vila, ao vê-los se aproximando, pararam seus afazeres para observá-los. Não. Para observá-los não. Para observar Chad. O lobo madeira corou e meio que se escondeu atrás do corpo de Jeffrey. O lobo branco lhe sorriu e voltou a segurar sua mão.

– Está tudo bem. – Jeffrey disse com meiguice. – Só estão curiosas...

Ao reparar melhor, Chad viu que havia ali umas quinze mulheres adultas, algumas adolescentes e crianças. Apenas entre as crianças se encontravam meninos. Parecia não haver ali um único menino com mais de sete anos.

– Cadê os homens da vila? – Chad perguntou baixinho.

– Ty e Dj estão fazendo a ronda. – Jeffrey informou. – Os outros estão fora ou em suas casas descansando.

Chad já ia fazer mais perguntas, mas se lembrou que os lobos brancos mandavam seus filhos _não lobos_ embora quando esses ainda eram crianças. Isso explicava por que tantas mulheres.

– Vocês mandam os meninos _não lobos_ embora, mas por que não mandam as mulheres? Elas também não são lobos... – Quando se deu conta, Chad já havia feito a pergunta. Jeffrey pareceu não se ofender.

– Logo você vai entender, querido. – Jeffrey apertou sua mão. – Agora vamos ver o alfa.

Quando passaram pelas mulheres, Chad reparou em uma mulher de cabelos loiro escuro que lhe olhou feio. Chad estranhou. Steve e Christian seguiram por outro lado levando suas coisas. Estavam já no meio da vila quando Chad viu o que pensou ser a casa do alfa. Todas as casas da vila eram bonitas, mas diante da que estava no centro, todas pareciam ser relativamente simples. Aquela era a única casa com um estilo diferente e com a fachada pintada de forma colorida e alegre contrastando com as cores mais sóbrias das demais casas. Chad automaticamente se dirigiu para lá, mas um puxão de Jeffrey o fez se virar para uma das outras casas da vila.

– Não íamos ver o alfa? – Perguntou.

– E vamos. – Jeffrey respondeu. – Ele mora aqui. – Jeffrey disse já subindo na varanda de uma elegante casa pintada de azul.

– Se aqui é a casa do alfa, de quem é aquela casa?

– De ninguém e de todos. – Jeffrey deu de ombros. – Ali é meio que um centro social. Serve de escola, posto médico, biblioteca e auditório de reunião da vila.

– Ah... Mas eu pensei que sendo alfa, ele moraria numa casa melhor...

– Por quê? Ele é tão lobo quanto qualquer um de nós...

Antes que Jeffrey batesse na porta, ela se abriu e uma moça loira de olhos verdes profundos saiu da casa.

– Jeff! – Ela gritou antes de dar um abraço apertado no lobo. – Bom te ver! E esse deve ser o Chad... – Ela lhe deu um abraço também. – Eu sou Mackenzie, mas pode me chamar de Kenzie.

– Você é irmã do Jensen! – Chad constatou. – É a cara dele...

– Somos quase gêmeos. – Ela brincou sorrindo de um jeito que lembrava muito o do ômega. – Mas entrem. Meu pai está esperando... Eu vou indo. Té mais!

Ela passou por eles meio agitada. Estava vestida de forma bem social, terninho rosa e meias de seda, mas usava botas. No braço ela levava uma bolsa grande ainda meio aberta de onde se podia ver um par de sapatos de salto enfiados lá. Chad deduziu que ela usava as botas por que teria que caminhar pela floresta até o celeiro que servia de garagem para os lobos.

Eles entraram. Ali viram uma morena baixinha correndo atrás de um garotinho de mais ou menos três anos. Quando os viu, o menino parou para estudá-los e a mulher o tomou nos braços.

– Peguei! – Gritou. Ao vê-los ali, ela sorriu. – Oi, Jeff! Esse é o Chad? Ele é lindo!

– Obrigado. – Chad corou.

– Eu sou Kristen e esse é o Luck. O Roger está esperando na sala...

– Prazer. – Chad foi atrás de Jeffrey até a sala onde o alfa se encontrava sentado tranquilamente numa poltrona assistindo a uma partida de futebol. Antes mesmo de vê-los, Roger Ackles desligou o aparelho e sinalizou para que se sentassem no sofá.

– Seja bem vindo, Chad! – O lobo abriu um sorriso. – Você era muito esperado.

– Obrigado. – Chad estava nervoso. Nunca antes ficara tão perto do lobo. Bom, só uma vez, em um restaurante em Seatle. Mas seu alfa e o outro beta estavam ali também. Agora só havia Jeffrey ao seu lado.

– Vai ser meio complicado para você se acostumar conosco. – Ackles disse. – A vila é diferente, as pessoas são diferentes e nossos costumes, então... Mas faremos o possível para que sua adaptação seja tranquila. Sei que deve ter um monte de dúvidas. Pode perguntar o que quiser.

– Bem... – Já que estavam lhe dando a oportunidade... – Por que vocês mandam os meninos _não lobos_ embora e as meninas ficam? Elas não se transformam em lobo, transformam?

– Ah, não! – Ackles gargalhou. – Se elas pudessem se transformar em lobo, minha filha Kenzie seria o próximo alfa, não o Luck, por que, Meu Deus, aquela garota... O que acontece é uma troca. Nós precisamos delas para gerar filhos, é claro, e para nos manter em contato com os humanos e elas precisam de nós para protegê-las.

– Protegê-las? Isso parece tão...

– Machista? – Ackles não pareceu ofendido. – Seria se elas não fossem filhas de lobos brancos. Há magia em nosso sangue. Até no delas.

– Cientificamente falando, os mesmos genes dos...

– Esqueça sua ciência. – Ackles o cortou. – Aqui lidamos com magia pura e simples. Nossas mulheres possuem nossos dons, mas de uma forma latente. O cheiro delas atrai predadores.

– Predadores? – Chad perguntou em tom cético.

– Você não faz ideia das criaturas que existem na noite, lobinho. – Ackles se recostou na poltrona. – Nos as protegemos, elas nos dão filhos e nos ajudam a nos relacionar com os humanos. Todo mundo sai ganhando...

– E não podem ficar com os meninos por quê? – Chad insistiu.

– Os meninos _não lobos_ são diferentes. – Ackles fechou os olhos por um instante como se estivesse relembrando algo doloroso. – Os dons deles são tão fracos que não precisam de nossa proteção, além disso, eles mínguam nossas possibilidades de gerar lobos. Nunca um _não lobo_ gerou um lobo com uma de nossas mulheres. E como lobos são cada vez mais escassos... Temos que diminuir a concorrência. Esse é o caso.

– É injusto. – Chad taxou.

– O mundo não é justo. – Ackles rebateu. –Mais alguma pergunta?

– Que tipo de contato as mulheres têm com os humanos?

– Elas são nossas intermediárias... Algo como relações públicas. – Chad franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida. O alfa resolveu explicar melhor. – Como eu já lhe disse, aqui lidamos com magia. E os humanos pagam para que usemos nossa magia em seu beneficio. Faziam isso desde antes de virmos da Europa perseguidos por sermos acusados de bruxaria e satanismo. As famílias humanas mais antigas e mais ricas conhecem nosso poder, ainda que não saibam que somos _shifters_. Elas nos consideram místicos... Bem... Os humanos entram em contato com as mulheres, elas combinam o serviço e o preço. Na data marcada um lobo vai, faz o trabalho e elas recolhem o pagamento e dividem. Vinte por cento para a intermediária, trinta para o lobo que fez o serviço e cinquenta para a matilha. Pronto.

– Mas que tipo de serviço mágico vocês fazem? – Chad ainda custava a acreditar.

– Você viu o que o Misha fez com o _não lobo_ aquela noite, não viu? – Ackles o lembrou. – Misha era o nosso mago da memória.

– Os humanos pagam para ter memórias apagadas? – Chad se surpreendeu.

– Às vezes sim, mas na maioria das vezes eles querem relembrar coisas esquecidas por traumas ou malefícios. – Chad olhou indagadoramente para Jeffrey. – Ah, Jeff é nosso guru do amor. – Ackles sorriu divertido. – Ele prevê o futuro amoroso das damas. É o nosso mago mais requisitado.

– Ei, fui eu quem mais enriqueceu a matilha, lembra? – Jeffrey queixou-se de brincadeira.

– E Jensen? – Agora Chad estava curioso.

– Jen identificava e purificava objetos amaldiçoados. – Ackles respondeu.

– Eu esperava mais de um ômega... – Chad ficou meio decepcionado.

– Jen, nunca teve os dons de ômega desenvolvidos. O dom que ele usava... – Ackles deu de ombros. – É o mesmo dom que o meu.

– Ah... – Chad ficou constrangido.

– Mais perguntas?

– Acho que não...

– Se pensar em mais alguma coisa, pode vir me procurar. – Ackles disse. – Jeff não é muito de dar explicações...

– Obrigado.

Chad e Jeffrey se despediram de Ackles e foram embora. Jeffrey o conduziu até uma casa não muito longe da casa do alfa. O tempo todo ele segurava sua mão. A casa de Jeffrey possuía o mesmo estilo arquitetônico das demais casas, mas a fachada era toda de azulejos azuis antigos estilo barroco e o arco das janelas era de tijolos coloridos. Assim que entrou na casa, Chad sentiu um cheiro agradável de carne assada. Uma moça veio recebê-los.

– Então, você é meu padrasto? – Ela sorria de um jeito tão encantador que fazia Chad ficar meio sem fôlego. Não havia dúvida. Era filha de Jeffrey.

– Chad, essa é Dabria, minha lobinha. – Jeffrey a apresentou.

– Prazer. – Chad estendeu a mão, mas assim como a filha do alfa fizera, Dabria o puxou para um abraço.

– Sem cerimônia. – Ela disse. – Somos família agora.

Duas outras moças pouco mais velhas que Dabria também vieram recebê-lo. Seus nomes eram Lucinda e Tory. Ambas eram filhas de Jeffrey. Os cinco jantaram um cordeiro assado que Dabria preparou. Após o jantar, ficaram um tempo apenas conversando. Lucinda e Tory eram casadas com lobos dali. Dabria era solteira e morava com o pai. Havia mais uma filha, Madeline, mas ela era casada com um lobo de outra matilha. Todas eram muito parecidas e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. Explicaram que cada uma possuía uma mãe diferente. Chad ficou meio confuso. Jeffrey não era gay? Como um gay podia ter tantas filhas? Será que ele já havia sido casado?

Quando escureceu, Lucinda e Tory foram para suas casas e Dabria disse que iria dormir na casa do alfa, pois ela e a filha dele fariam uma festa do pijama. De repente, Chad se viu a sós com Jeffrey.

– Já te mostrei a casa? – Jeffrey perguntou.

– Já. –Haviam feito um pequeno tour pela casa ao chegarem.

– E o nosso quarto? Já te mostrei onde vai dormir?

– Ainda não... – Chad disse timidamente.

Jeffrey estendeu a mão e Chad a segurou. O lobo branco, então, o conduziu até o quarto principal da casa. Era um lugar espaçoso, mas decorado num estilo bem masculino, como se nunca tivesse sido habitado por qualquer mulher.

Chad abriu um sorriso ao ver a cama Queen. Teriam espaço de sobra... Jeffrey se aproximou dele por trás e o envolveu em seus braços. Chad deitou a cabeça para trás, pousando-a no ombro de Jeffrey.

– Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... – Jeffrey sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– E eu, então...?

Jeffrey pousou os lábios no lóbulo macio de sua orelha, depois a mordiscou. Chad se largou em seus braços deixando que todo o peso do seu corpo fosse sustentado por eles. As mãos de Jeffrey passearam por seu corpo o despindo lentamente. Chad se deixou despir e quando estava nu se virou para que seu lobo o visse inteiramente. Os olhos de Jeffrey, cheios de luxúria, o devoraram. Chad, então, voltou a se colar contra seu corpo. Seus lábios buscaram os dele e logo se viram presos num beijo profundo e molhado. As mãos de Jeffrey acariciavam sua nuca enquanto as suas procuravam despi-lo. Quando Chad o livrou totalmente de suas roupas, se ajoelhou diante dele.

– Eu te desejo tanto... – Sussurrou com a voz rouca. Os olhos de Jeffrey se estreitaram na antecipação do prazer oferecido.

Chad mordeu o lábio de nervosismo. Não era nenhuma garotinha virgem e aquela não era a primeira vez que faria aquilo, mas com Jeffrey tudo era diferente. Ele se sentia uma donzelinha inexperiente e temerosa de desagradar seu primeiro homem.

Quando as mãos de Jeffrey pousaram em sua cabeça e seus dedos se afundaram em seus cabelos numa carícia suave, todo medo passou. Chad abocanhou o sexo túrgido diante de si. Suas mãos foram parar entre suas pernas encontrando os testículos ansiosos por atenção. Seus lábios ora faziam uma sucção suave e lenta, arrancado gemidinhos de Jeffrey, outrora o sugavam com força fazendo-o quase gritar. Sua língua passeava pela glande e seus dedos brincavam com seus testículos. Jeffrey retribuía afagando seus cabelos e o chamando de "lindo", "meu lobinho", "meu amor" e "minha lua".

Chad já fora chamado de muitas coisas na cama. Muitas coisas até mesmo baixas que na hora o haviam enchido de tesão, mas que, após o sexo, o fizera se sentir péssimo. Mas com Jeffrey não era assim. Sua voz era tão meiga e apaixonada que até mesmo se ele estivesse o insultando, cada palavra soaria com uma jura de amor. Ainda assim, Jeffrey só possuía palavras doces para ele.

Sentiu as mãos de Jeffrey se fecharem com mais força contra seus cabelos e logo irem para os seus ombros o puxando, levantando-o. Chad se deixou levantar e logo ele compartilhava boca a boca com Jeffrey seu próprio gosto. O lobo o conduziu até a cama e o deitou ali. Chad se esticou na cama e recebeu entre as pernas o rosto de Jeffrey que aspirava profundamente seu cheiro. Quando sua língua deslizou por seu sexo, apenas instigando-o, Chad não pôde conter um gemido alto. Jeffrey abocanhou seu sexo e começou a sugá-lo com força, como se estivesse sedento por seu gosto. Chad levou as mãos aos seus cabelos acariciando-os.

Mas Jeffrey não se demorou muito em seu sexo. Logo ele afundou o rosto entre as carnes macias de suas nádegas enfiando a língua em sua entrada. Chad se retesou. Aquilo era um sonho... Quanto mais Jeffrey o chupava, mais ansioso Chad ficava pelo momento em que seria penetrado, mordido e reclamado como seu companheiro. Esperara tanto por isso. As mãos de Jeffrey tatearam sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e alcançaram um tubo de lubrificante que ele abriu imediatamente e despejou seu líquido sobre os dedos. Chad abriu mais as pernas para que os dedos de Jeffrey entrassem mais fácil. Jeffrey começou enfiando apenas um. Mas não era o bastante. Chad tomou sua mão e o fez enfiar mais um. Com os dedos dentro dele, Jeffrey começou a abri-los e fechá-los como se fossem uma tesoura. Chad gemeu extasiado. Jeffrey sabia bem o que estava fazendo.

Quando decidiu que Chad estava esticado o bastante, Jeffrey retirou os dedos, despejou lubrificante em seu próprio sexo e posicionou-se para entrar. Seus olhos buscaram os de Chad em busca de consentimento. Chad sorriu. Se Jeffrey demorasse um pouco mais, teria que ele mesmo tomar o sexo de sua mão e forçá-lo para dentro de si. Jeffrey, então, o penetrou. Foi lento, suave. Seu sexo ganhando gentilmente cada pedacinho de seu íntimo. Quando se viu inteiro dentro dele, Jeffrey alisou suas pernas o mimando. Chad entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Jeffrey e sorriu de um modo sugestivo indicando que Jeffrey já podia se mover. Jeffrey entendeu bem o que ele queria e começou a penetrá-lo com força num ritmo que o tinha gemendo e rebolando no mesmo lugar. Suas estocadas eram firmes e sempre acertavam aquele ponto que fazia Chad revirar os olhos de prazer. O lobo branco realmente sabia como fazer. E como sabia...

Quando as estocadas ficaram mais rápidas e mais intensas, Chad já mal sabia mais qual era seu nome. Tudo o que saia de sua boca eram gritos de prazer que o faziam ficar agradecido por Dabria estar dormindo na casa do alfa. Já estava vendo estrelas quando ouviu as palavras que o fizeram gozar como nunca antes.

– Chad, eu te amo!

Jeffrey gozou logo depois e deixou que seu corpo resvalasse sobre o dele. Chad o enlaçou em seus braços. Seus lábios pousaram de leve em sua testa suada. Ficaram ali assim, apenas ouvindo o arfar suave um do outro. Chad já estava achando que tudo era lindo e perfeito quando se lembrou de algo. Jeffrey não o mordera. Jeffrey não o reclamara como companheiro. Por quê? Antes, tudo bem. Eles estavam separados pela rivalidade de suas matilhas, mas agora Chad largara tudo para ficar com ele. Jeffrey não tinha razão para atrasar a reivindicação. A não ser... Chad gelou com esse pensamento. A não ser que Jeffrey não tivesse a menor intenção de reivindicá-lo. Seria esse o caso? O coração de Chad se encolheu dentro do peito.


	2. Chapter 2

I

Chad acordou sozinho na cama. Uma pálida luminosidade se infiltrava pelas cortinas entreabertas e ia bater em seus olhos. Chad se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama. Jeffrey já estava de pé tão cedo? Após lavar o rosto, Chad desceu. Ainda não havia entrado na cozinha e já ouvia o bater das panelas e a voz de Jeffrey.

– Lobinha, se não descer rápido vai se atrasar! – Ouviu o lobo gritar.

– Já vou! Já vou! – Dabria gritara de volta de seu quarto. Pelos sons que vinham de lá, Chad sabia que ela estava abrindo e fechando gavetas. Provavelmente procurando algo para vestir.

Chad entrou na cozinha. Assim que o viu, Jeffrey abriu um enorme sorriso e foi até ele tocando seus lábios com os dele.

– E, então, meu lobão, dormiu bem? – Jeffrey parecia ser só felicidade.

– Bem. – Chad respondeu secamente e se sentou a mesa.

Jeffrey ficou um tempo parado como se avaliasse a reação do namorado. Por que era isso que Chad era, não era? Apenas namoradão. Mas Chad queria ser seu companheiro, sua alma metade. Mas não. A mordida não veio. A reivindicação não acontecera.

– Querido, aconteceu alg...?

A pergunta de Jeffrey foi interrompida quando Dabria entrou esbaforida na cozinha. Ela se vestia de forma social e, assim como a filha do alfa, usava botas de trilha que não combinavam com suas roupas.

– Torradas?

Jeffrey perguntou já colocando duas torradas num prato para a moça que as comeu ainda em pé. Jeffrey encheu uma caneca com café e lhe passou. Dabria tomou toda a bebida num único e longo gole. Depois enfiou na boca o resto da última torrada e deu um abraço leve em Chad e outro no pai antes de sair correndo ainda mastigando.

– Essa menina... – Jeffrey balançou a cabeça olhando para a porta por onde a filha saíra correndo. Depois voltou seu olhar para Chad. – E, então, querido? Qual o problema?

– Nenhum. – Chad disse de mau humor levando uma torrada à boca.

– Chad, eu não sou burro. – Jeffrey disse se sentando ao seu lado. – Eu sei que você está chateado. E acho até que já sei por que.

– É mesmo? – Chad não pôde se impedir de ser sarcástico.

– É por que eu não te reivindiquei. – Jeffrey afirmou.

– E por que você me reivindicaria se não me quer como companheiro?

– Amor, eu quero você como companheiro. – Jeffrey disse pousando a mão sobre a de Chad. – Foi por isso que eu pedi para o meu alfa fazer um acordo com o seu.

– Sei... – Chad tirou a mão de sob a de Jeffrey.

– Amor, eu sei que você está confuso. Ontem eu não te expliquei tudo... Mas você tem que entender. Eu sou um macho dessa matilha. Tenho obrigações a cumprir.

– Obrigações? – Chad olhou indagadoramente para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo seu olhar tinha algo de perigoso. – Como assim?

– Pelas leis da nossa matilha, eu só posso reclamar uma companheira após ter tido um filho lobo. E a mãe do meu filho teria que ser obrigatoriamente minha companheira. – Chad abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Jeffrey não lhe deu a chance. – O alfa abriu uma brecha nessa regra. Eu posso reclamar você como meu companheiro, Chad, mas só depois de ter um filho lobo.

– E o que isso quer dizer? – Chad estava a ponto de explodir de raiva. – Eu sou seu, mas você pode ficar por aí avulso até ter um filho?

– Não é bem assim, querido. – Jeffrey disse sem jeito. – Eu sou apenas seu. Com exceção das festas da lua cheia quando qualquer fêmea pode requisitar qualquer macho sem companheira.

– O quê?! – Chad estava horrorizado. – Quer dizer que qualquer uma pode ter você e eu não posso falar nada?

– Bom... Como agora você também é um lobo da matilha, mesmo que seja um lobo madeira, qualquer uma pode requisitar você também. – Jeffrey disse encolhendo os ombros diante do olhar assassino de Chad. – Eu não faço as regras. – O lobo branco se justificou. – Foi o único modo de ter você. Mas não se preocupe, nenhuma de nossas mulheres iria querer dar a luz a um mestiço. Ninguém deve querer te requisitar...

– Ah, e isso é bom para quem? – Chad estava espumando de raiva.

– Sinto muito, meu bem. Eu não queria isso, mas...

Chad saiu da mesa, voltou para o seu quarto e bateu a porta. Estava se sentindo enganado, humilhado, usado. Saíra de sua matilha por aquilo? Ele não havia ficado com mais ninguém desde que vira Jeffrey pela primeira vez e Jeffrey iria sair por aí com qualquer uma só por causa das tradições. Aquilo era injusto. Muito injusto.

Uma hora depois, Jeffrey bateu timidamente na porta. Chad que estava deitado na cama lendo um livro pensou em mandá-lo embora, mas achou que seria ridículo ficar agindo como uma criança birrenta. O mandou entrar.

– Chad, precisamos conversar... – O lobo se sentou ao seu lado na cama. – Eu sei que é difícil para você esta história da lua cheia, mas é difícil para mim também.

– Imagino... – Chad continuou com os olhos voltados para o livro, embora não fosse capaz de ler mais nenhuma palavra.

– Querido, lembra quando eu disse que cada lobo tem um dom?

– ... – Chad o ignorou.

– Pois é... Nossos dons são muito bons com humanos, mas não são tão certeiros assim com lobos. Mesmo assim, as poucas previsões amorosas que fiz para os lobos se confirmaram corretas.

– ... – Chad continuou a ignorá-lo.

– Um de nossos lobos, o Dj Qualls, tem um dom interessante. Ele prevê alguns acontecimentos do futuro. – Jeffrey fez silêncio esperando para ver se Chad diria algo. Como o lobo madeira permaneceu calado, ele continuou. – Uma das coisas que ele previu para a nossa matilha é que logo nosso alfa teria um lobo e esse lobo seria nosso próximo alfa.

– Bem, e ele tem, não é mesmo? – Chad disse sem olhar para Jeffrey.

– A previsão foi feita depois do nascimento do Luck. – Chad alteou as sobrancelhas e olhou de lado para Jeffrey. – Ele também previu que muito em breve eu também teria um lobo. Um lobo que será beta.

– Você está querendo dizer que...?

– Chad, eu logo terei um lobo e poderei reivindicar você. – Jeffrey levou uma mão até a nuca do namorado. – É só uma questão de tempo, amor.

– Mas até lá você vai ficar com qualquer uma. – Chad explodiu. – Acha que eu quero ver você com qualquer outra pessoa?

– Eu também não quero qualquer outra pessoa. – Jeffrey o puxou para os seus braços. Chad, a princípio, tentou se desvencilhar, mas em fim, cedeu. – Será uma tortura para mim. Eu nem gosto de ficar com mulheres. Eu sou gay, lembra?

– É, mas você tem um monte de filhas...

– Cumprindo minhas obrigações. Só isso... – Jeffrey o beijou. Por um breve instante, Chad pensou em se afastar, recusar o beijo, mas logo a língua de Jeffrey pedia passagem e ele a aceitou. Estava com muita raiva de Jeffrey, porém esperara tanto para estar com ele que mesmo a raiva não poderia afastá-lo daquele homem. Jeffrey interrompeu o beijo, mas não afastou o rosto do de Chad. – É você que eu amo. Só você... – Jeffrey voltou a beijá-lo.

Chad ouviu passos firmes se aproximando da entrada da casa. Como lobo madeira, sua audição era excelente. Antes que a mulher, por que sem dúvida era uma mulher, batesse na porta, Chad já havia afastado Jeffrey e já se inclinara no parapeito da janela para ver quem era sua visitante. Não se surpreendeu ao ver que era a mesma mulher que o olhara feio quando chegara.

– Chad, por que você...? – Jeffrey se interrompeu ao ouvir as batidas na porta. – Quem será?

– É uma mulher de cara fechada. – Chad disse a espiando por uma pequena abertura entre as cortinas.

– Vou ver o que ela quer... – Jeffrey disse se dirigindo a porta.

– Eu vou junto. – Chad correu para junto do namorado. – Não vou te deixar sozinho com nenhuma mulher a não ser que seja restritamente necessário.

Jeffrey riu e passou um braço em torno da cintura de Chad. Adorava o modo possessivo como o outro o tratava. Ainda com o braço em torno do namorado, foi até a porta e a abriu. A mulher o olhou feio quando viu que ele estava abraçado a Chad.

– Ei! – Jeffrey não entendia o que a mulher estava fazendo ali. – Querido, essa é Hillary Swank. Hillary, esse é Chad, meu futuro companheiro.

– Eu sei. – Ela disse sem abrir a expressão. Jeffrey achou aquilo estranho. Hillary era sempre tão sorridente e simpática.

– E o que você quer? – Chad perguntou. Jeffrey voltou seu olhar para o namorado. Chad parecia ver em Hillary uma rival.

– Kristen me disse que você pediu ao alfa permissão para não participar do ritual da lua desse mês... – Ela disse olhando diretamente para Jeffrey e ignorando Chad. – Isso é verdade?

– Bem... – O que Jeffrey poderia dizer a ela? Estiveram juntos nos últimos rituais da lua. Haviam passado momentos agradáveis, ainda que sua preferência não fosse mulheres. Todos sabiam que Dj Qualls havia previsto um filho para ela nos próximos meses e como ele havia previsto um filho lobo para Jeffrey, todos esperavam que ela fosse a mãe de seu filho lobo. Jeffrey também esperava isso. – É que Chad mal chegou e ainda não está familiarizado com nossos costumes... – Jeffrey se justificou. – Acho que vai ser melhor para ele se eu não participar do ritual desse mês, sabe?

– Os rituais são sagrados, Jeff. – A mulher o lembrou. – Além disso, eu sinto que dessa vez vou ter o meu filho. Dessa vez vou te dar um filho lobo.

– Ah... – Jeffrey, temeroso, olhou para Chad que, pelo olhar assassino que lançara a mulher, havia entendido que Hillary seria sua parceira no ritual da lua e não gostara nada daquilo. – Eu sei, Hillary, mas se o alfa concordar, prefiro passar essa lua cheia com o Chad.

– Você já conseguiu permissão para trazer para cá seu amante lobo madeira e até fazer dele seu companheiro. – A mulher disse cheia de veneno. – Agora vai usar de novo sua amizade pessoal com o alfa para fugir de suas obrigações?

– Hillary. – Jeffrey deixou transparecer seu aborrecimento. Detestava que as mulheres saíssem por aí falando que ele manipulava o alfa com sua amizade. Os lobos não falavam nada disso. Por causa do laço, eles sabiam muito bem que Roger Ackles não se deixava manipular por ninguém. Mas Roger era um homem razoável. Ele sempre tentava olhar o lado dos outros antes de tomar uma decisão. Roger sabia que seria difícil para Chad aceitar o ritual da lua cheia, por isso estava inclinado a atender ao pedido de Jeffrey. Só isso. Não houve manipulação. – O alfa é o alfa e ele sabe o que faz. – Disse duramente. – Se é só isso, Hillary...

A mulher girou sobre os sapatos de salto agulha e saiu pisando forte. Jeffrey fechou a porta com um longo suspiro.

– É ela? – Chad perguntou. – A mulher que te requisita na lua cheia...?

– Teoricamente qualquer mulher pode me requisitar, mas geralmente é ela, sim.

– Então você não precisa ficar com ela hoje à noite? – Chad perguntou esperançoso.

– O alfa ainda não tomou sua decisão. – Jeffrey conduziu Chad até a cozinha. – Você não tomou café direito... Que tal umas panquecas?

– Você está tentando me amolecer. – Chad acusou. E ele estava certo. Jeffrey sabia que a primeira coisa que Hillary faria ao sair de sua casa seria ir até a casa do alfa para reclamar com ele e ela teria todo o apoio de Kristen, a companheira do alfa. Dificilmente Roger atenderia ao seu pedido.

– Se eu tiver que ficar com a Hillary essa noite, Chad, saiba que será por pura obrigação. – Jeffrey disse tentando preparar o namorado. – Meu amor é você.

– Não gosto disso. – Chad queixou-se ao se sentar a mesa.

– Também não gosto. – Jeffrey disse colocando a frigideira no fogo. – Se eu não fosse obrigado, mandaria a Hillary pastar.

Chad riu. Jeffrey despejou a massa de panqueca na frigideira. Antes daquele encontro na porta, Jeffrey nunca tivera nada contra Hillary. Apesar de ele mesmo ter previsto seu futuro amoroso, quando se sentia inseguro com seu futuro e achava que nunca encontraria o lobo que lhe era destinado, até pensava que seria bom ter a mulher como companheira.

Jeffrey não era realmente gay. Apesar de preferir os homens e nunca procurar uma mulher por vontade própria, ele não tinha nenhum problema em ficar com uma. Então ele poderia ser chamado de bissexual.

A mãe de Dabria fora especial para ele. Se ela tivesse lhe dado um menino lobo, ele ficaria feliz em reivindicá-la como companheira. Mas Dabria era uma menina e sua mãe morreu no parto. No fim, o destino trabalhara para fazer com que ele esperasse por Chad. E Chad estava ali, mas ainda não podia ser reclamado como seu companheiro.

Estava colocando as panquecas no prato para Chad quando sentiu a irritação de seu alfa. O que o deixara apreensivo Jeffrey não sabia. Não tinha como saber. Mas captara algumas palavras: "obrigação", "costumes", "futuro". Jeffrey suspirou. Roger devia estar conversando com Hillary.

– Aqui, amor. – Jeffrey colocou as panquecas diante de Chad. – Minha especialidade.

– Parecem ótimas. – Chad sorriu.

Jeffrey apenas o olhou encantado. Quando Chad sorria parecia que um sol se abria entre seus lábios e sua luz ofuscava todo o resto. Quando Chad sorria, Jeffrey se esquecia do quão longa fora a espera e do quão duro tivera que dar para fazer sua matilha aceitá-lo. Estar com Chad justificava tudo. Tudo. O telefone tocou. Jeffrey foi atender já sabendo quem estaria do outro lado da linha e até o que diria.

– Oi, Roger! – Disse assim que tirou o telefone do gancho.

– Jeff, sinto muito. – Roger disse. – Você terá que cumprir suas obrigações hoje à noite.

– Ah... – Jeffrey suspirou.

– Sei que Chad não vai gostar disso, mas... – Roger pareceu não achar palavras. – Vou pedir a Kenzie para fazer companhia a ele essa noite.

– O quê, alfa, está dizendo que vai oferecer sua filha para o ritual da lua cheia com um lobo madeira? – Jeffrey perguntou com falso espanto.

– Você é louco, Jeff?! Claro que não! – Jeffrey gargalhou. Sabia que não era aquilo. Entre os lobos brancos não havia mal entendido. – A Kenzie detesta esses rituais e até hoje não requisitou ninguém e duvido que requisitaria seu lobo madeira. Mas ela é boa companhia. Ela é jovem como ele. Creio que os dois podem passar a noite conversando e se queixando da inutilidade do ritual da lua cheia.

– Sendo assim, Dabria também pode se juntar a eles. – Jeffrey acrescentou. – Ela também detesta o ritual e diz que vai morrer solteira se tiver que se sujeitar a ele.

– Nós dois estamos arrumados com essas meninas, hein? – Roger riu. – Converse com o Chad, ok? Vou mandar a Kenzie passar aí para fazer companhia a ele.

– Certo. Nos vemos mais tarde.

– Até mais tarde.

Jeffrey desligou o telefone. Quando se virou, descobriu Chad bem ao seu lado. A expressão em seu rosto deixava claro que ele havia escutado toda a conversa. Jeffrey lhe deu um sorriso sem graça. Havia esquecido que Chad era um lobo madeira. Sua audição era espetacular.

– Isso é simplesmente injusto. – Chad disse. – Por que raios você tem que ter um filho lobo? Por que não pode se contentar com as meninas?

– Eu me contento. – Jeffrey disse já prevendo que o lobo explodiria. – Mas a matilha precisa de mais lobos e nós temos regras...

– Regras estúpidas! – Chad sentenciou. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e seus olhos azuis cristalinos ardiam de fúria. Jeffrey prendeu a respiração. Até mesmo furioso, Chad era lindo.

O lobo madeira foi se sentar a mesa e começou a enfiar as panquecas na boca de um jeito que deixava claro que ele não sentia gosto de nada. Só estava comendo para extravasar a raiva. Jeffrey foi se sentar com ele.

– Olha, baby, a Kenzie e a Dabria vão fiar aqui com você. – Disse num tom propositalmente doce. – Vocês podem ver TV ou...

– Já entendi. – Chad o cortou. – Eu fico aqui enquanto você vai fazer um filho na tal Hillary...

– Pense positivo, amor. – Jeffrey acariciou a sua nuca. – Se a Hillary engravidar, essa será a última vez.

– Sei... Se ela engravidar de um lobo, tenho certeza que ela irá pressionar o alfa para fazer você reivindicá-la como companheira.

– Querido... – Jeffrey iria argumentar, mas o olhar assassino que Chad lhe lançou o fez se calar. Ele próprio sabia que Chad tinha razão. Hillary queria ser sua companheira e se ela lhe desse um filho lobo não pararia de importunar o alfa até conseguir o que queria.

Jeffrey baixou a cabeça. Se pudesse tiraria dos olhos de Chad toda aquela tristeza. Se pudesse levaria no pescoço uma coleira para que todos soubessem que ele era de Chad. Único e exclusivo de Chad.

Mas não podia. Tinha obrigações a cumprir. Tinha que ter um filho. E teria. Estava previsto. Dj Qualls só fizera quatro previsões para os lobos. Dentre essas apenas uma já havia se cumprido. As outras três previsões estavam para se cumprir. Hillary teria um filho. Roger e Jeffrey teriam um lobo para sucedê-los.

II

Chad estava irritado. Da janela de seu quarto ele podia ver a preparação da festa do ritual da lua cheia na praça em frente ao Centro Social. As mulheres estavam bem vestidas e muito bem penteadas e maquiadas. Aquele parecia ser o evento mais esperado do mês. Jeffrey estava se arrumando e Chad se perguntava por que o homem tinha que ficar todo bonito para outra pessoa.

– Volto de manhã a tempo de preparar seu café, amor. – Jeffrey disse indo para abraçar Chad, mas o lobo madeira se desvencilhou de seus braços e saiu do quarto. Foi até a sala com Jeffrey em seus calcanhares. Dabria já estava ali. Havia comprado vários filmes e feito pipoca.

– Pronto para a sessão pipoca? – A moça perguntou com um sorriso.

Chad simplesmente bufou e se deixou cair ao lado dela no sofá. Jeffrey ainda lhe lançou um olhar culpado antes de sair. Dabria estava escolhendo qual filme iriam assistir primeiro quando Chad escutou os passos de Kenzie se aproximando.

– Kenzie na porta... – Chad disse de mau humor.

– An? – Dabria olhou para ele sem entender, mas logo ouviu batidas na porta. – Uau!

Dabria correu para atender a amiga e logo a filha do alfa estava na sala olhando de forma divertida para o rosto carrancudo do lobo madeira. Chad achou irritante que a moça achasse divertida a sua situação. Olhou feio para ela, mas logo percebeu que Kenzie não estava vestida para ficar em casa assistindo filme e comendo pipoca. A moça usava um vestidinho preto com babado de renda dourada na barra, suas sandálias de camurça combinavam com seu casaquinho de veludo.

– Dou quinze minutos a vocês dois. – Ela disse olhando reprovadoramente para Chad de calça de pijama e camiseta e Dabria que vestia roupas de ginástica.

Chad e Dabria trocaram olhares. Poderiam ficar ali assistindo filme e xingando a droga do ritual ou poderiam sair com Kenzie e se distrair um pouco. Imediatamente Chad e Dadria subiram para se arrumar. Chad escolheu roupas que o deixavam particularmente gostoso. Calças jeans apertadas, camiseta colada e jaqueta de couro. Quando saiu de seu quarto, Dabria saia do dela. A moça usava um vestido vermelho que Chad, já meio se sentindo padrasto dela, teve vontade de mandá-la voltar para trocar. Mas ele se segurou. Não queria bancar o padrasto chato. Kenzie esperava por eles na varanda.

– Finalmente. – Ela disse quando eles saíram da casa. Ela lhes lançou um olhar aprovador. – Mas valeu à pena esperar...

– Aonde vamos? – Dabria perguntou empolgada. – Àquela boate na cidade?

– Não. – Kenzie disse já indo para a rua. – Vamos à festa do ritual da lua cheia.

– O quê?! – Chad e Dabria ainda no mesmo lugar perguntaram atônitos.

– Não mesmo. – Chad disse. – Não quero ver o Jeffrey com aquela mulher.

– Por isso mesmo que você vai. – Ela disse sem se voltar e continuando a andar em direção à praça. Chad e Dabria tiveram que correr atrás dela. – Você prefere ficar em casa comendo pipoca e assistindo comédias românticas ou prefere ir lá e acabar com a festa da vaca da Hillary?

– Kenzie, ele não pode fazer isso. – Dabria parecia alarmada. – Se ele fizer alguma coisa, seu pai pode mudar de idéia e expulsá-lo da matilha. Meu pai iria morrer se...

– Calma, lobinha. – Kenzie disse sem se alterar ou diminuir o passo. – Ninguém vai saber que tivemos algo a ver com o que vai acontecer.

– E o que vai acontecer? – Chad perguntou cheio de curiosidade e já prevendo que eles assistiriam a um grande espetáculo.

– Vocês têm que estar lá para ver... – Kenzie disse com um sorriso maldoso. – Vai ser inesquecível.

Chad e Dabria trocaram olhares. Fosse o que fosse que a filha do alfa estava planejando, eles pagariam para ver.


	3. Chapter 3

I

Chad e Dabria estavam encostados nas grades de proteção do carrossel onde as crianças pequenas se divertiam. De lá eles tinham uma boa visão do centro da praça onde os casais dançavam. Dabria havia explicado a Chad que os lobos só eram requisitados a meia noite. Até lá eles dançavam com qualquer mulher que os convidasse. Jeffrey estava dançando colado com Hillary. Embora muitos casais trocassem de pares, Hillary parecia ter monopolizado Jeffrey.

– Por que o alfa não está dançando? – Chad quis saber ao ver o alfa apenas observando os casais dançarem.

– Bem, ele já tem companheira, não é? – Dabria deu de ombros. – Os outros lobos acasalados estão fazendo a ronda. Os únicos lobos dançando são os solteiros.

– Jeffrey não é solteiro. – Chad disse com amargura.

– É, mas ainda não é acasalado.

Chad olhou feio para a mulher que se enroscava em Jeffrey. Ela lhe deu um sorriso vitorioso. Com a audição de um lobo madeira, Chad não conseguia evitar escutar a conversa dos dois. A cada palavra que saia da boca da mulher, ele tinha vontade de matá-la.

II

– Aquele seu amante lobo madeira veio aqui para te pressionar ou é masoquista... – Hillary disse num tom divertido enquanto pressionava seu corpo ainda mais contra o de Jeffrey.

– Nenhum nem outro. – Jeffrey disse de mau humor. Detestava o modo como a mulher falava de Chad. – Provavelmente foi a Kenzie que o arrastou para cá. Você sabe que a filha do alfa detesta ficar em casa nos rituais de lua cheia, embora nunca requisite ninguém.

– O que é uma grande tolice. – Hillary disse. – Sendo a filha do alfa, ela teria preferência...

– Kenzie, assim como minha Dabria, acredita que o ritual da lua cheia é algo ultrapassado e desnecessário que apenas força os lobos a acasalarem com quem não querem.

– Duas tolinhas...

– Nesse momento estou inclinado a concordar com elas. – Hillary bufou.

– Jeffrey, só por que o tal lobo madeira é seu amor destinado não quer dizer que você tem que reivindicá-lo como companheiro. – Ela disse num tom que deixava claro seu ressentimento. – Ao fazer isso você está tirando o direito de uma das mulheres de nossa matilha, sabia?

– Eu fiz o Chad abrir mão da matilha dele para ficar comigo. – Jeffrey disse com firmeza. – O mínimo que eu posso fazer é reivindicá-lo.

– Então você irá reivindicá-lo por que se sente obrigado a fazer isso.

– Não. – Hillary tinha o dom de deturpar o sentido de suas palavras. – Quero reivindicar Chad por que eu o amo e não quero ninguém além dele.

– Ninguém? – Ela olhou em seus olhos. O desejo estava explicito no olhar da mulher enquanto ela se esfregava nele. – Você e eu sempre nos divertimos tanto... Será que só ele te excita?

– Não é questão disso. – Jeffrey argumentou. – Eu falo de amor.

– E eu falo de ser a única capaz de te dar um filho. – Hillary ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou junto à orelha de Jeffrey. – Eu vou lhe dar um filho, Jeffrey. Tenho certeza de que nessa noite, eu vou conceber...

Jeffrey olhou para Chad e Dabria encostados na grade de proteção do carrossel. Chad era um lobo madeira e Jeffrey sabia que ele estava escutando cada palavra que trocava com Hillary. Se ele estava magoado ou não, o lobo não deixava transparecer em sua fisionomia. Jeffrey suspirou profundamente desejando que a noite terminasse logo, assim ele poderia voltar para os braços de Chad.

III

– Aqui! – Kenzie disse animada entregando cervejas a Chad e Dabria. – Está quase na hora.

Chad reparou que ela olhava intensamente para Steve Carlson que dançava com uma mulher, mas não tirava os olhos da filha do alfa.

– É melhor que seja algo realmente bom, ou Chad e eu iremos te matar. – Dabria falou.

– Você não confia em mim, lobinha? – Kenzie perguntou num tom fingidamente ofendido.

Antes que Dabria tivesse chance de responder, Alfa Ackles chamou a atenção de todos. A música parou e as crianças desceram dos brinquedos e foram para junto dos pais em torno do alfa. Dabria começou a se dirigir ao centro como os outros, mas Kenzie segurou sua mão. As duas trocaram olhares. Chad não entendeu, mas decidiu ficar onde estava quando percebeu que Dabria não iria a alugar algum.

– Essa noite... – Disse Ackles. – ...como em todas as outras noites de lua cheia, nós, lobos brancos, celebramos o ritual da lua cheia com a esperança de que a deusa nos dê filhos lobos. – Todos guardavam silêncio. – Mas antes que as mulheres requisitem o lobo de sua preferência, temos uma boa nova para ser compartilhada. – Ackles sorriu e Chad pôde perceber que apesar da idade o lobo ainda era bem atraente. – Dj Qualls, por favor...

Ackles recuou e um lobo miúdo de olhar nervoso e assustado tomou o centro. Chad o reconheceu como o motorista de Jensen quando ele foi levado para a Matilha de Stª. Bárbara. O homem segurava um papel com várias letras escritas nele.

– Bem... – O lobo disse meio sem jeito. – Como todos sabem, não é fácil para, nós, os lobos brancos, usar nossos dons entre nós mesmos. – Dj pigarreou para limpar a garganta. – Mesmo assim, eu fiz quatro previsões a respeito da matilha e, até agora, apenas uma havia se cumprido. Bem, hoje quero lhes dizer que mais uma previsão se cumpriu. – Ele sorriu. Ackles olhou para Kristen com um ar esperançoso, mas a mulher balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Hoje tenho a notícia de que nossa filha de lobo, Hillary Swank está esperando um filho há menos de um mês. – Ele sorriu.

Imediatamente todos olharam para Hillary. Ela parecia branca feito um fantasma e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois ela lançou um olhar feio a uma mulher a um canto abraçada a Steve Carlson. A mulher corou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Dj Qualls continuou. Todos ao redor pareciam surpresos e um pouco contrariados. Chad se perguntou o porquê disso até ver Jeffrey tirar o braço de Hillary do seu. Chad logo compreendeu. Na última lua cheia, Jeffrey estivera na floresta ajudando a resgatar Jensen. O filho não podia ser dele. Chad riu.

– As coisas ainda vão ficar mais interessantes. – Kenzie disse com um sorriso maldoso.

Chad se perguntou o que mais poderia vir. Dj Qualls pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos.

– Agora eu vou fazer um pequeno procedimento para determinar a paternidade da criança. – Ele dobrou o papel e colocou fogo nele. Depois o jogou no chão e pisou nele para apagar o fogo. Quando o apanhou de volta, não restava muito do papel. – E os espíritos me deram esse nome: Paul Scott. – Dj Qualls sorriu. – Ele é um lobo branco de outra matilha? – Perguntou esperançoso olhando para Hillary. A mulher parecia que ia desmaiar.

– Não. – Ackles respondeu num tom furioso. – Paul Scott é o nome de um de nossos clientes humanos.

O sorriso no rosto de Dj deu lugar a uma expressão de assombro. Muitas mulheres deram gritinhos ou levaram as mãos à boca. Os lobos tinham as expressões duras, mas Ackles era o que parecia mais furioso.

– Essa noite... – Ele disse. – Não haverá o ritual da lua cheia. Você e... Você. – Disse apontando para Hillary e a mulher que ainda segurava o braço de Steve. – Venham comigo.

O alfa seguiu em direção ao Centro Social. As mulheres baixaram as cabeças e o seguiram. Os lobos também foram atrás. A festa tinha acabado, Chad pensou, mas logo ele viu Dabria ir ao centro.

– A festa ainda não acabou, gente! – Ela disse toda animada. – Agora que os machos se foram, vamos animar as coisas... – Ela lançou um olhar significativo para as quatro moças da banda que pareciam, até então, muito entediadas ao tocarem as baladas românticas que embalaram os casais até o momento. As moças sorriram e começaram a tocar uma música bem agitada. Logo muitas mulheres jovens começaram a dançar sacudindo os braços e jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro. As mulheres mais velhas olharam a cena com ar reprovador, mas não disseram nada. Quem iria contrariar a filha do alfa?

Quando Kenzie voltou a se juntar a Chad e Dabria, a filha de Jeffrey a agarrou pelo braço.

– Explique. – Dabria exigiu.

– Simples. – Kenzie deu de ombros. – No início do mês fui fazer a prevenção no Centro Social. A paciente antes de mim estava demorando muito, então, eu resolvi espiar e... Adivinha quem era?

– Hillary. – Dabria disse com um ar sombrio.

– Isso mesmo e ela dizia a Lisa Braeden, nossa ginecologista e obstetra... – Acrescentou para Chad. – que não poderia de forma alguma estar grávida. Mas a Braeden garantiu que era gravidez. A Hillary pediu para a Braeden ficar de bico fechado, assim, no próximo ritual da lua cheia, ela conseguiria convencer Jeffrey de que ele era o pai.

– Que vaca! – Dabria xingou.

– Pois é... Como eu sei que nenhum lobo solteiro estava aqui na última lua cheia e nenhum lobo fica com ela em outras ocasiões por que sabe que ela é louca pelo Jeffrey, suspeitei de que o pai fosse um humano.

– E como você fez para o Dj realizar o ritual para descobrir a identidade do pai? – Dabria quis saber.

– Simples, simples... – Kenzie sorriu maldosamente. – Eu disse a ele que a Hillary havia me contado que estava esperando o filho de um lobo branco de outra matilha, mas como ela havia estado com dois ela não sabia qual era o pai. Também acrescentei que ela ficaria imensamente feliz se a notícia fosse dada durante a festa do ritual de lua cheia, para que todos soubessem a boa nova.

– Você é cruel. – Dabria comentou sorrindo.

– Aí você armou tudo para desmascará-la na frente de todos? – Chad estava custando a acreditar que a filha do alfa, a moça com cara de anjo, pudesse ser tão ardilosa.

– Não me entenda mal, Chad. – Kenzie olhou em seus olhos. – Não tenho nada contra uma de nós se apaixonar e se relacionar com um humano ou um _não lobo_. – Ela olhou de um modo estranho para Dabria que baixou os olhos. – O que eu não admito é aquela vaca tentar enganar a matilha inteira e ainda fazer o Jeff de palhaço.

– O que vai acontecer com ela? – Chad perguntou.

– Vai ser julgada. – Kenzie não parecia muito preocupada. – Provavelmente será expulsa.

Chad já ia abrir a boca para perguntar mais quando sua super audição captou um dos lobos perguntando a alguém onde ele estava. Chad esperou que o lobo o avistasse. O lobo o viu e foi até ele com passos rápidos.

– Todos os lobos da matilha devem se reunir no Centro Social. – O lobo avisou. Chad continuou a encará-lo sem entender. – Você faz parte da matilha agora. – O lobo esclareceu.

– Ah... – Chad se desencostou das grades. – Tchau, meninas!

Elas lhe deram tchauzinho enquanto ele seguia o lobo até o Centro Social. À primeira vista o lugar parecia um hotel de luxo com um hall de entrada largo e um balcão de recepção chiquérrimo. O lobo o conduziu a grandes portas que pareciam ser de um salão de festas, mas quando entraram, Chad viu que lá mais parecia um auditório. As cadeiras estavam em declive em meia lua em torno de um grande palco. No palco havia umas trinta cadeiras atrás de uma mesa em forma de meia lua de frente para a platéia. Ackles estava sentado na cadeira do centro e os demais lobos sentavam-se ao seu redor. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas em cadeiras simples no meio do palco.

O lobo branco que levara Chad até ali, tomou lugar ao lado de Steve. Chad viu que havia um banco vago entre Ackles e o outro lobo ao seu lado, Christian, mas não ousou sentar ali. Como Jeffrey estava sentado à direita do alfa, Chad imaginou que o lugar vago havia sido o de Misha, o outro beta. Nas reuniões da sua antiga matilha, Chad, como segundo beta, sempre se sentava à esquerda de Jared. Mas ali ele não era beta. Estava surpreso de até terem lhe considerado um lobo da matilha apto a participar do julgamento das duas mulheres. Chad se sentou ao lado de Dj que era o último da fileira da esquerda.

– Agora podemos começar. – Disse Ackles num tom meio reprovador que Chad imaginou que fosse por causa de seu atraso. – Hillary Swank, eu a acuso formalmente de quebrar as leis da matilha ao se relacionar e engravidar de um humano e a acuso de traição por tentar enganar um lobo e fazê-lo assumir a paternidade de um filho que não é dele. Também a acuso de traição por tentar enganar toda a matilha sobre a paternidade de seu filho. Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa?

A mulher estava de cabeça baixa e apenas a sacudiu de um lado para o outro.

– Alguém tem algo a dizer em sua defesa? – Ackles perguntou, mas nenhum lobo se manifestou. – Certo. Qual o castigo estipulado para esses crimes?

– Para o crime de se relacionar e conceber um filho de um humano, o castigo é a expulsão. – Disse um lobo que tinha um pesado livro aberto diante de si. – Para o crime de tentar enganar um lobo, o castigo é o exílio de um a cinco anos. Para o crime de tentar enganar a matilha, o castigo é o exílio de cinco a dez anos.

– Sugiro o castigo mais alto. – Disse Ackles. – Expulsão. Alguém contra? – Ninguém se manifestou. Ackles voltou seu olhar para a mulher. – Hillary Swank, filha de Philip Swank, falecido lobo sentinela da Matilha do Sul, eu a expulso dessa matilha. Ao raiar do sol você deve deixar nossa vila. Suas filhas, se quiserem, podem permanecer na matilha, mas se elas decidirem ir com você, estarão por sua conta e risco. Você não goza mais de nossa proteção nem de nossas relações. Aguarde em sua casa. Um mago da memória irá apagar de sua mente qualquer informação sobre nós que possa nos prejudicar. Vá!

A mulher se levantou e saiu do auditório.

– Lisa Braeden, eu a acuso de ser cúmplice no crime de tentar enganar um lobo da matilha e a acuso de ser cúmplice de tentar enganar toda a matilha. – Disse Ackles. –Alguém tem algo a dizer em sua defesa? – Lisa olhou esperançosa para Steve, mas o lobo baixou a cabeça. – Você tem algo a dizer em sua própria defesa? – Lisa balançou a cabeça. – Qual o castigo para os crimes dela?

– Para o crime de cumplicidade de tentativa de enganar um lobo, o castigo é o exílio de seis meses a um ano. – O mesmo lobo de antes voltou a informar. – Pelo crime de tentar enganar a matilha, o castigo é de dois a três anos.

– Eu sugiro a soma dos castigos. – Disse Ackles.

– Então deverá ser um castigo de até quatro anos. – O lobo com o livro informou.

– Certo. – Ackles assentiu. – Jeffrey Dean Morgan, beta dessa matilha, como o lobo prejudicado, qual a pena que você sugere?

– Dois anos. – Jeffrey disse sem olhar para a mulher.

– Alguém contra? – Ackles perguntou.

Steve Carlson e Christian Kane ergueram as mãos. Os demais lobos não se manifestaram.

– Nove contra dois. – Ackles informou. – A pena será de dois anos de exílio. – o alfa voltou seu olhar para a mulher. – Lisa Braeden, filha do falecido executor, Romer Braeden, você está condenada ao exílio por dois anos. Deve permanecer na Villa da lua sem revelar nossos segredos e contando apenas com nossa proteção esporádica. Suas filhas devem permanecer aqui até seu retorno. Vá!

Lisa se levantou e saiu. Chad pensou que poderia sair também, mas nenhum lobo abandonou seu lugar. Ackles parecia ponderar sobre algo. Por fim, ele se levantou.

– Jason, você não é tão experiente quanto o Misha, mas é nosso único mago da mente.

– Eu irei agora mesmo. – Disse o tal Jason ao se levantar e sair.

Os outros lobos foram abandonando seus lugares lentamente. Nenhum conversou. Todos pareciam chateados. Jeffrey foi até Chad e passou um braço em torno de sua cintura.

– Vamos, amor. – Chad se deixou conduzir. Quando chegaram do lado de fora, Chad percebeu que Jeffrey o conduzia para casa.

– Não podemos voltar para a festa? – Perguntou esperançoso. Jeffrey olhou em direção ao centro da praça onde muitas moças ainda dançavam ao som agitado da banda.

– Vá você. Eu te espero em casa. – Jeffrey disse tirando o braço da cintura de Chad.

– Mas não quero ir sozinho. – Chad queixou-se. – Quero ir lá e dançar com você.

– Não estou com clima para isso. – Jeffrey disse num tom baixo.

– Mas por que isso? Elas tiveram o que mereceram.

– Sim, mas ao mandá-las para longe daqui nós as estamos condenando.

– Condenando a quê? – Chad não entendia.

– À morte. – Jeffrey o olhou nos olhos. – Lembre-se do que o alfa te disse. Nossas mulheres têm sangue mágico. Muitas criaturas da noite adorariam tomar o seu sangue.

– Está falando de vampiros? – Chad nunca vira um vampiro, mas sabia que eles existiam.

– Não só vampiros. Há mais seres na noite do que você imagina. – Jeffrey passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Chad. – E há lobos.

– Lobos? – Chad não entendeu.

– Os lobos de outras raças ficam mais fortes por tomarem o sangue de nossas mulheres.

– Os lobos madeira nunca fariam isso. – Chad tomou as palavras de Jeffrey como uma acusação contra sua antiga matilha.

– Existem outras matilhas de lobo por aqui, Chad. – Jeffrey explicou. – Lobos que sabem que há magia em nossas mulheres. Lobos que desejam essa magia.

– Então... – Chad começava a entender. – Mesmo que vocês estejam em paz com a Matilha de Stª. Bárbara, vocês estão em guerra contra outras matilhas.

– Vocês? – Jeffrey franziu a sobrancelha. – Nós, Chad. – Jeffrey apontou para si mesmo e depois para Chad. – Nós.

– Desculpe. – Chad corou. – É difícil me acostumar...

– Eu sei. – Jeffrey fez um pequeno afago no rosto de Chad. – De qualquer forma, o sangue daquelas duas não era muito forte. É bem possível que não sejam atacadas mesmo estando longe de nós. Agora vá dançar. Dabria e Kenzie estão chamando você. – Chad olhou para a praça e viu que as duas moças sinalizavam para ele ir para junto delas. – Vá. – Jeffrey insistiu. – Eu te espero em casa.

– Mas... – Chad estava receoso.

– Vá dançar, querido. – Jeffrey sorriu para ele. – Quando você chegar, estarei te esperando no quarto. – O lobo branco lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo que Chad não captou de imediato. – Sem roupa. – Jeffrey explicitou.

– Ah! Mas, então, quero ir agora mesmo.

– Não, amor. Vá dançar. Isso me dará tempo para preparar uma surpresinha.

– Gosto de surpresinhas... – Chad sorriu. – Não vou demorar.

– Demore o quanto quiser. – Jeffrey disse já se afastando. – Deixe a Dabria e a Kenzie em casa, viu?

– Tá bom.

Chad correu até a praça onde Kenzie e Dabria dançavam. As duas moças o puxaram e o colocaram no meio. Os três dançaram por mais ou menos uma hora até que Chad convenceu as meninas a irem dormir. Prometera a Jeffrey deixá-las em casa. Dabria dormiria na casa do alfa de novo. Após deixar as meninas em casa, Chad correu para a casa de Jeffrey. Antes mesmo de entrar ouviu a respiração suave do lobo. Chad subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta do quarto. Seu queixo caiu. Não esperava aquilo. Não mesmo.


	4. Chapter 4

I

As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, mas Jeffrey havia acendido velas vermelhas em forma de rosa por toda parte. O lençol de seda estava coberto por pétalas de rosas e havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças no móvel ao lado da cama. Jeffrey estava completamente nu sentado numa poltrona contra a janela. A luminosidade da lua cheia se infiltrava pela cortina lançando uma luz pálida sobre o quarto e mantendo a fisionomia de Jeffrey nas sombras. Chad teve que respirar fundo para não pular em cima de seu lobo implorando para que ele o tomasse.

– Gostou? – Jeffrey perguntou numa voz rouca e sensual.

– Como eu poderia não gostar?

Chad se despiu lentamente diante do olhar faminto de Jeffrey. Amava tirar a roupa para ele. Jeffrey sempre o olhava de um jeito... Era quase como se ele fosse a visão do paraíso. Chad se sentia lindo, sexy e amado quando Jeffrey o olhava desse jeito. Quando suas roupas estavam todas no chão, Chad foi até Jeffrey e se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios. O lobo branco havia enchido as taças de vinho. Chad apanhou uma e se sentou sobre as pernas de Jeffrey. Tomou um gole e se deliciou tanto com o sabor da bebida em sua boca quanto com a carícia suave que Jeffrey fazia em suas costas. As pontas dos dedos dele deslizavam de sua nuca à linha da espinha fazendo sua pele nua se arrepiar.

– Eu te amo tanto... – Jeffrey sussurrou enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

– Também amo você, Jeffrey. – Chad passou um braço em torno do pescoço dele. – Tanto que não quero que ninguém mais tenha você.

– Você tem algo que ninguém mais terá, Chad. – Jeffrey buscou seus olhos com os dele. – Você tem meu coração.

– Eu tenho o seu coração, mas o seu corpo...

– Meu corpo é só uma casca, amor... – Jeffrey disse. – Já ouviu falar da lenda dos companheiros?

– Lenda? – Chad não conhecia nenhuma lenda assim.

– Acho que deve ser algo que existe apenas entre os lobos brancos... A lenda diz que às vezes, dois lobos já nascem destinados um para o outro e que quando eles se encontram a atração é imediata, irresistível e irreversível. Esses lobos nunca poderiam ser separados. Se não me engano, é por isso que existe a tradição de se reivindicar uma companheira ou companheiro. Para fazer com que a lenda seja verdade.

– Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, fiquei atraído imediatamente. – Chad confessou. – Parecia mágica...

– E era, amor. – Jeffrey lhe disse sorrindo. – A mágica do destino.

Chad tirou a taça da mão de Jeffrey e a colocou sobre o criado junto com a sua. Depois ele beijou Jeffrey profundamente. Se aquilo era mágica, destino ou apenas uma atração natural, Chad não sabia e nem se importava. Tudo o que era importante no momento era que ele e Jeffrey estavam ali e que eles se amavam.

Jeffrey começou a deslizar os dedos até sua entrada apertada. Chad ergueu um pouco o corpo para facilitar a tarefa do lobo de prepará-lo. O lobo introduziu um dedo dentro dele movendo-o lentamente. Chad continuava a beijá-lo. Quando Jeffrey acrescentou mais um dedo, Chad começou a rebolar. Quando se sentiu preparado, colou os lábios na orelha de Jeffrey e sussurrou:

– Esse é o nosso ritual da lua cheia, amor... Preciso de você agora.

Chad se levantou um pouco enquanto Jeffrey se ajeitava numa posição em que pudesse tê-lo sentado sobre ele. O lobo branco, então, o olhou nos olhos antes de sentar de pernas abertas em seu colo recebendo-o todo dentro dele.

– Calma, amor... – Jeffrey pediu. – Não precisa ter pressa. Essa noite, não vou a lugar algum...

– Vai sim, querido. – Chad disse começando a rebolar. – Vou te levar ao paraíso.

Jeffrey não foi capaz de dizer nada. Apenas deixou a cabeça tombar para trás enquanto gemia baixinho. Chad continuava a rebolar em seu colo levando-o a loucura. As mãos de Chad estavam em seus ombros lhe dando apoio e sua cabeça estava jogada para trás. Seus gemidinhos baixos e roucos eram um verdadeiro afrodisíaco. Nunca se sentira tão bem com nenhuma outra pessoa.

Amava ver o rosto perfeito de Chad pintado de prazer. Quando fazia sexo, Chad deixava os olhos, já muito estreitos, meio fechados. Apenas uma fresta do azul de seus olhos podia ser visto. Jeffrey achava aquilo muito sexy. Chad era sensualidade pura. Quando seu lobinho começou a rebolar mais rápido, Jeffrey entendeu que ele estava quase lá. Jeffrey, então, o segurou pela cintura firmando-o no mesmo lugar e começou a se mover rápido, de um jeito que fazia Chad chacoalhar em seu colo. Os gemidinhos baixos de Chad foram substituídos por gritinhos de prazer. Não demorou até que ambos gozassem ao mesmo momento.

Ainda ficaram abraçados mais um tempo, apenas apreciando o contato um com o outro. Jeffrey estava triste pela expulsão das duas mulheres. Tinha pena delas. Mas no fundo, ele estava feliz por poder passar aquela noite com Chad, que era seu grande amor. Escutou o ressonar suave de Chad e notou que ele dormia. Sem muito esforço, Jeffrey o carregou e o deitou na cama. Esperara tanto para ter Chad ali. Tanto que às vezes custava a acreditar que aquilo era real. Amava Chad com todas as forças. Se ao menos pudesse reivindicá-lo logo...

II

– Chad, eu vou ir sem você! – Dabria gritou.

– Só mais um minuto! – Chad gritou de volta. Estava em frente ao espelho tentando dar o nó na gravata. Raramente em toda a sua vida fora obrigado a usar terno. Agora estava ali, se sentindo um deslocado dentro daquele terno cinza que Jeffrey lhe comprara. Após a décima tentativa, Chad desistiu de tentar domar a gravata. Saiu do quarto e desceu até a cozinha espumando de raiva. – Odeio gravatas! – Disse atirando-a sobre a mesa ao lado das torradas que Jeffrey comia.

– Quê isso, lobinho? – Jeffrey se levantou apanhando a gravata. – É só uma questão de prática... – Ao dizer isso, Jeffrey passou a gravata pelo pescoço de Chad e deu um nó perfeito. – Pronto.

– Você faz parecer tão simples... – Chad queixou-se.

– Café? – Jeffrey ofereceu.

– Chad, eu vou te deixar aí! – Dabria ameaçou. Chad revirou os olhos.

– Eu tomo no caminho. – Chad deu um beijinho em Jeffrey e saiu para encontrar a moça na varanda. Ela vestia um terninho cinza e usava botas de trilha. Seus saltos estavam enfiados dentro da bolsa.

– Me dê seus sapatos. – Ela pediu. Chad, que usava botas de trilha também, passou os sapatos sociais para Dabria que os enfiou na bolsa. – Vamos.

Os dois atravessaram a vila até chegarem à floresta. Chad suspirou. Estava ali há alguns dias e não se transformara nenhuma vez. Seu lobo já começava a se sentir acuado. Lobos brancos eram criaturas noturnas, mas lobos madeira preferiam correr durante o dia. Aquela manhã estava excepcionalmente agradável e convidativa para uma corrida. Mas ao invés de correr, Chad iria com Dabria a Seattle negociar o trabalho de um lobo da Matilha do Sul. Chad podia ser um lobo, mas não possuía nenhum dom mágico como os lobos brancos. Então ficou decidido que ele seria um intermediário como as mulheres, até encontrarem uma ocupação melhor para ele.

– Não fique assim. – Dabria o guiava pela trilha na floresta. – É por pouco tempo. Tenho certeza que o alfa vai encontrar algo melhor para você fazer.

– Sei... – Na Matilha de Stª. Bárbara, como beta, Chad não tinha nenhuma obrigação dentro da matilha a não ser protegê-la e ajudar Jared a tomar decisões. Mas ali, na Matilha do Sul, todos tinham que trabalhar para o bem da matilha.

– Vai ser divertido. – A moça tentou animá-lo.

– Assim eu espero...

Após uma longa caminhada, Chad e Dabria chegaram à fazenda do velho que guardava os carros da matilha. O velho abriu o celeiro e Dabria tirou um carro de lá. Chad havia imaginado que Dabria usaria o mesmo carro que Jeffrey usara para trazê-lo, mas a moça dirigia um Land Rover branco. Quando Chad se sentou no banco de passageiros, percebeu que ela já havia tirado as botas e agora usava os saltos. Chad a imitou.

– Vai demorar? – Chad não pôde evitar a pergunta. Ele queria muito voltar para casa e ficar com Jeffrey.

– Só um pouco. – Dabria sorriu. – Vamos passar em Moonville antes. – Ela avisou. – Será bem rapidinho.

Os dois entraram na vila humana e pararam em uma oficina mecânica. Um homem loiro, de olhos verdes profundos saiu do interior da loja. Chad franziu as sobrancelhas. Queria ser um mico de circo se aquele homem não era parente do alfa e de Jensen e Kenzie de algum modo. Ao vê-lo se aproximando, Dabria corou um pouco.

– Ei! – O homem abriu um sorriso ao parar ao lado da janela do motorista. – A que devo a honra?

– Só um barulhinho estranho no motor. – Dabria disse sorrindo de um modo encantador. Chad não parava de olhar dela para o homem. – Você pode dar uma olhadinha, Josh?

– Claro! – O sorriso de Josh murchou quando ele reparou em Chad no banco do passageiro. Ao perceber o olhar do mecânico, Dabria se apressou em fazer as apresentações.

– Ah, esse é o Chad, meu padrasto. Chad, esse é o Josh, o melhor mecânico da vila.

– Prazer. – Chad sorriu amistosamente para o homem, mas ele ainda parecia desconfiado.

– Você não disse que morava com o seu pai? – Josh perguntou. – Como ele pode ser seu padrasto?

– Pois, é. Ele está namorando o meu pai. – Dabria disse sem o menor constrangimento, o que deixou Chad comovido.

– Ah! – Josh pareceu sem graça. – Então... Vou dar uma olhada no motor.

– Certo. – Dabria disse descendo do carro. – Enquanto isso, eu e o Chad vamos ali tomar um café.

Chad seguiu Dabria a um café do outro lado da rua. Assim que passaram seus pedidos à garçonete, Chad decidiu perguntar.

– Quem é aquele cara? Ele é parente do alfa?

– É o filho mais velho do alfa. – Dabria disse fingindo indiferença. – Um _não lobo_.

– Pensei que vocês mandassem seus _não lobos_ para longe.

– E mandamos. – Dabria disse lançando um olhar triste em direção à oficina. – Mas o destino, às vezes, os traz de volta. Josh chegou aqui há dois meses. É claro que ele não se lembra de nada sobre a matilha, mas toda vez que via Kenzie, ele fazia perguntas. São tão parecidos... Agora ele não pergunta mais. Já se acostumou.

– O alfa sabe que ele está morando aqui?

– Sabe, mas prefere evitar vir à vila para não se encontrar com ele. – Dabria deu de ombros. – É doloroso para ele.

– Se é assim tão doloroso, para começar, ele não deveria ter mandado o filho para longe.

Chad odiava o modo como os lobos brancos lidavam com os filhos _não lobos_. Mesmo após a explicação do alfa, Chad continuava a achar sem sentido o que eles faziam.

– Eu concordo com você, Chad. É errado agir assim com nossos filhos só por que não são lobos, mas é a tradição e a tradição só pode ser quebrada por um alfa e o Alfa Roger nunca fará isso. Vejamos como o Luck, ou o outro filho lobo previsto para o nosso alfa, fará quando tomar a frente da matilha.

Chad se sentiu tentado a perguntar se Dabria gostava de Josh, mas aquilo era bem óbvio. Mas aquele era um amor proibido. Como uma filha de lobo, Dabria só poderia se unir a um lobo. Caso contrário, seria expulsa da matilha. Chad sentiu pena dela. Não era a toa que Dabria não gostava do Ritual da Lua Cheia.

Quando voltaram à oficina, Josh explicou que o carro tinha um problema simples e que Dabria poderia ir à Seattle tranquilamente e deixar o carro na oficina quando voltasse. Dabria e Chad visitaram uma família rica de Seattle que alegava que havia um fantasma na casa. Dabria combinou de levar Steve Carlson no dia seguinte. Após deixarem o carro na oficina, Chad e Dabria seguiram a pé até a fazenda e de lá até a vila dos lobos na floresta.

Ao invés de ir para casa, Dabria foi se encontrar com a filha do alfa na casa dela. Chad foi para casa sozinho. Jeffrey o esperava com o almoço pronto.

– E como foi, lobinho? – Jeffrey perguntou indo beijá-lo.

– Interessante. – Chad disse se sentando à mesa. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro. – Jeffrey serviu risoto ao namorado.

– Você sabe sobre o Josh?

– O filho _não lobo_ do alfa? – Jeffrey pareceu não se importar muito. – Sei sim. O que tem ele?

– Você sabe que Dabria gosta dele? – Chad tentou estudar a expressão no rosto de Jeffrey, mas o lobo não pareceu surpreso.

– Sei sim. – Jeffrey o encarou. – Uma pena ela não ter coragem de fazer o que deve...

– E o que ela deveria fazer? Esquecer o homem que ama só por que ele não é lobo e ir participar do ridículo Ritual da Lua cheia? – Se Jeffrey achava que a filha deveria se curvar docilmente às tradições, então, o amor que o lobo dizia sentir por ele talvez não fosse tão forte. Afinal, a situação dos dois não era muito diferente da dela.

– Não. – Jeffrey respondeu tranquilamente. – Eu acho que ela deveria esquecer a matilha e ir viver o amor dela.

– O quê?! – Chad estava surpreso.

– É o que eu teria feito se o alfa não tivesse aceitado você.

– Você...? – Chad não conseguia acreditar. – Você largaria tudo por mim?

– Claro que largaria. – Jeffrey disse surpreso pelo espanto de Chad. – Você é o amor da minha vida, lembra? Desde adolescente eu sabia que me apaixonaria por um lobo madeira, então, eu sabia que havia a possibilidade de ter que sair da matilha para viver esse amor. Isso me deixou meio que preparado. Mas a Dabria... Ela ainda é muito encantada com a matilha para abandoná-la. Sem falar que ela ficaria desprotegida.

– Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela? – Chad sentia pena da enteada.

– O nosso alfa já mudou muitas das tradições antigas que o pai dele defendeu até a morte. Ele é bem mais liberal que os alfas anteriores, mas essa tradição ele não vai mudar. – Jeffrey suspirou pesadamente. – O problema é que o número de lobos vem diminuindo muito nos últimos anos. Da geração de Luck, temos apenas mais dois lobos. Se continuar assim, nossa matilha será extinta...

– E quanto a Kenzie? – Chad quis saber. – Ela parece gostar do Steve. Ele é lobo, não é?

– A Kenzie não acredita no Ritual da Lua. – Jeffrey explicou. – Ela não acha certo um lobo dormir com ela só por que o ritual manda. Se o Steve quiser ficar com ela, ele terá que fazer isso por que a ama e não por que o ritual manda assim.

– Pobres meninas... – Chad lamentou.

– Eu sei, mas não há nada que a gente possa fazer por elas. – Jeffrey afagou o ombro de Chad. –Essa noite, lobinho, você ficará sozinho. É a minha vez de fazer a ronda.

– Por quê?

– Eu queria curtir mais a nossa lua de mel, mas não temos muitos lobos, sabe... Temos que revezar.

– Droga! – Chad fechou a cara. Não custava nada lhe darem ao menos mais uma semana com seu lobo. Aquilo deveria ser a lua de mel deles.

– Vamos, lobinho... Não fique emburrado assim. Dabria e Kenzie te farão companhia.

– Sessão pipoca... – Chad desdenhou.

– De manhã eu estarei de volta.

Jeffrey o puxou para um beijo lento e doce. Chad se deixou arrebatar pelo beijo. Quando decidiu abandonar sua matilha para viver com Jeffrey, sabia que nem tudo seria um mar de rosas. Podia não gostar da idéia, mas não ia ficar emburrado como um garotinho só por que Jeffrey tinha que cumprir a obrigação dele.

III

Fazia menos de meia hora que Jeffrey saíra quando Kenzie entrou pela porta vestida de um jeito que deixava claro que ela não ficaria em casa assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca. Dabria e Chad se entreolharam e sem esperar as ordens da filha do alfa, eles correram para se arrumar. Voltaram para sala e encontraram Kenzie a olhá-los com satisfação.

– E onde é a festa? – Chad perguntou animado.

– Você vai ver... – Kenzie sorriu com malícia. – Peguem suas botas de trilha.

Só então, Chad e Dabria repararam que a filha do alfa usava botas que não combinavam nada com sua saia de renda ou com as meias de seda.

– Kenzie... – Havia um tom de alerta na voz de Dabria.

– Qual é, lobinha? Quer ficar em casa em plena sexta-feira à noite? – Kenzie cruzou os braços. – E essa nem é nossa primeira fuga...

– Nós não podemos ir e vir da matilha quando bem quisermos? – Chad perguntou espantado.

– Durante o dia, sim. – Dabria respondeu. – À noite, só com a permissão do alfa e acompanhadas por algum lobo.

– Bem, eu sou um lobo. – Chad disse.

– É, mas não temos a permissão do alfa. – Kenzie disse. – E se fôssemos lá pedir, duvido que ele permitiria nossa empreitada.

– E o que vamos fazer? – Dabria perguntou desconfiada.

– Vamos nos encontrar com o terceiro mosqueteiro.

– Ah! – A compreensão se espalhou pela face de Dabria. – Seu pai não permitiria nunca.

– Ei! Do que vocês duas estão falando? – Chad quis saber. Detestava se sentir excluído da conversa.

– Você verá, d'artagnam... – Kenzie disse se dirigindo a porta.

Chad e Dabria correram para calçar as botas. Dabria pegou uma bolsa onde enfiou seus saltos e os sapatos de Chad. Os dois se encontraram com Kenzie na varanda e juntos os três se esgueiraram até a entrada da vila.

– Certo. – Kenzie cochichou. – Essa é uma noite amena, quase não tem vento, sem chance de eles captarem nosso cheiro. Acho que se passarmos pela trilha velha, poderemos despistá-los.

– Não sei, não... – Dabria estava receosa. – É lua negra. Não tem luz para nos orientarmos...

– Para isso eu vim prevenida. – Kenzie tirou três lanternas de dentro da bolsa. Entregou uma a Dabria e estendeu outra para Chad que recusou.

– Sou um lobo. – Chad as lembrou. – Enxergo bem no escuro, mesmo em forma humana.

– Tinha esquecido. – Kenzie guardou de volta a terceira lanterna. – Vamos.

Os três se esgueiraram pela floresta fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Geralmente, mesmo com sua super audição de lobo madeira, Chad não conseguia detectar direito os lobos brancos. Eles tinham um modo de se mover encobrindo o som de seus passos com o sussurrar do vento e o farfalhar das folhas de árvores que os deixavam quase inaudíveis. Mas como aquela era uma noite sem vento, Chad sempre sabia onde as sentinelas estavam e com isso ele conseguia desviar da direção delas guiando as meninas por um caminho seguro.

Quando chegaram à fazenda, Kenzie foi até o velho acordá-lo para que abrisse o celeiro. De mau humor e já usando pijamas, o velho abriu o celeiro para que pegassem o carro. Chad se surpreendeu quando Kenzie abriu a porta de um Camaro para ele entrar.

– Esse carro é seu?

– É da matilha. – Ela disse com indiferença.

Chad foi para o banco de trás e Dabria se sentou ao lado de Kenzie na frente. Rodaram por cerca de duas hora até Chad se dar conta de onde estavam indo.

– Kenzie, dê meia volta. – Pediu. – Estamos quase entrando nos limites da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara.

– Relaxa, Chad. – Kenzie disse simplesmente.

– É sério. – Chad a alertou. – Se os outros lobos madeira nos virem, não vão me ver como companheiro e sim como um invasor trazendo, ainda por cima, duas filhas de lobos brancos.

– D'Artagnam, relaxa. – Dabria sorria. – Não vamos entrar, tá?

Como se quisesse confirmar as palavras da amiga, Kenzie estacionou o carro num antigo posto de gasolina desativado. Chad já iria perguntar o que as meninas queriam ali, quando ouviu passos apressados. Olhou com atenção para um dos lados da rua e viu um vulto correndo em direção ao Camaro. Preocupado, Chad se preparou para se transformar, mas Dabria se virou e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

– Relaxa, d'Artagnam. – Ela sorria. – É só o terceiro mosqueteiro.

Chad farejou o ar e reconheceu o cheiro. Antes que o vulto entrasse na luz fosca que o poste velho projetava na rua escura, Chad abriu a porta do carro para Jensen entrar.

– Vocês são loucas, lobinhas! – Jensen disse sorrindo indo se sentar ao lado de Chad após dar um beijo no rosto de cada menina. – E você também é louco. – Jensen olhou com falsa zanga para o lobo madeira. – Que idéia a de trazer as duas maluquinhas até aqui... Aposto que vocês não tiveram a aprovação do alfa, não é mesmo?

– E você, Jensen? – Chad o olhou com desconfiança. – O Jared sabe que você está aqui?

– Felizmente o Jared está fazendo a ronda lá do outro lado. – Jensen disse com displicência. – Vamos?

Kenzie deu a partida e logo o Camaro dava meia volta. Chad pensou que eles voltariam para Moonville, mas Kenzie os levou por outro caminho. Seguiram pela rodovia até virarem numa estradinha de terra que dava para um lago. Kenzie mal parou o carro e Jensen e Dabria saíram correndo até o píer. Estava muito escuro, mas mesmo assim eles conseguiram forrar no chão uns mantos que haviam trazido. Kenzie passou a Chad algumas velas que o lobo acendeu num circulo em torno dos mantos. Kenzie trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e quatro taças.

– Ah, esse vinho seria melhor gelado... – Ela comentou.

– Sem problema.

Jensen correu de volta ao carro e tirou do porta-malas uma bacia de bronze. Depois ele foi até a beirada do píer e se inclinou para encher a bacia com água. Dabria abriu um lugar entre as taças para Jensen colocar a bacia. Depois o ômega mergulhou a garrafa de vinho na água.

– Nessa época do ano, a água do lago fica super gelada. – Ele explicou. – É só esperar um pouquinho e o vinho gela...

– Isso meio que parece um ritual de bruxaria... – Chad comentou ao ver a bacia de bronze rodeada por quatro taças de vidro. As meninas e os dois lobos estavam sentados em torno da bacia e um círculo de velas acesas os rodeava.

Os quatro olharam em volta, depois se entreolharam e logo caíram na gargalhada. Não eram bruxos. Eram lobos. Ainda que houvesse magia entre os lobos brancos, Chad era um lobo madeira, Kenzie e Dabria não eram lobos e Jensen era um ômega que ainda não descobrira suas habilidades. Mesmo que aquela fosse uma noite de lua negra, quando a magia dos ômegas ficava mais forte, nenhuma bruxaria sairia dali. Era o que pensavam.

Ficaram conversando amenidades até que o vinho gelasse um pouco. Jensen serviu o vinho. Eles beberam e conversaram mais um pouco, até que Chad os lembrou que os turnos da ronda dos lobos madeira não duravam a noite toda. Eles voltaram para o carro e Kenzie dirigiu de volta até o posto. Chad não se surpreendeu ao ver Jared ali de braços cruzados e com uma expressão de pura fúria no rosto, em geral, sorridente. Ao lado dele estava Jim, igualmente furioso. Misha estava mais atrás e parecia levemente constrangido. Chad imaginou acertadamente que havia sido o lobo branco quem ajudara Jensen em sua escapulida.

– Está encrencado, irmãozinho? – Kenzie perguntou preocupada.

– Não muito... – Jensen beijou as garotas e saiu do carro. – Me liguem.

Chad assistiu Jensen ir arrastando os pés até o alfa. O ômega teve o bom senso de parecer arrependido, mas pelo pouco tempo que Chad passara com ele naquela noite, sabia que era tudo fingimento. O cara deveria ser ator. Chad escutou Jared dando uma bronca em Jensen. Nada muito pesado. Jared não estava com raiva por Jensen ter saído sem sua permissão, mas por ter se exposto ao perigo saindo sem nenhuma escolta. Jensen escutou calado, apenas revirando os olhos de vez em quando. Isso parecia enfurecer Jared ainda mais.

Ao ver seu antigo alfa e seu melhor amigo de longe, Chad sentiu um aperto no peito. Tinha saudade, mas não podia voltar. Havia feito uma escolha.

– Quer ir lá? – Kenzie perguntou.

– O quê?! – A ideia já havia passado pela cabeça de Chad, mas ele a descartara por temer a reação de Jared. – Melhor não.

– Não seja medroso. – Dabria provocou. – Vá lá dar um abraço no seu amigo.

– Rápido por que temos que voltar para casa antes que meu pai descubra que escapuli. – Kenzie alertou.

Com um pesado suspiro, Chad se forçou a sair do carro. Temia que Jared lhe virasse as costas e, assim como o Alfa Ackles havia falado de Jensen, dissesse que ele não era mais da sua matilha. Quando Jared o viu se aproximando, parou de xingar Jensen e ficou parado olhando para ele. Chad se aproximou mais. Quando estava a menos de um metro de Jared, ele parou. Queria abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa. Ao menos se desculpar por ter ajudado Jensen a fugir. Mas sua voz não saia. Jared, então, o puxou para um abraço apertado.

– Que saudade, irmão! – Jared disse ainda o mantendo em seus braços. – Que saudade!

– Também senti sua falta, Jay. – Chad estava quase chorando.

– Você está bem? – Jared rompeu o abraço para olhá-lo. – Estão te tratando bem lá?

– Estão sendo gentis comigo...

– Mas... – Jared havia enfiado a mão dentro de sua camisa e a passado pelos seus ombros. – Cadê a marca de reivindicação? Onde o Jeffrey te mordeu?

– Bom... Em lugar nenhum. – Chad baixou o olhar. – Ele ainda não me reivindicou.

– Como assim ele ainda não te reivindicou? – Jared parecia estar furioso de novo. – Ackles me pediu você por que Jeffrey iria reivindicá-lo. Se ele não reivindicou, não tem sentido nenhum você continuar lá.

– Ele vai reivindicar, Jay. – Chad justificou. – Só não pode fazer isso agora...

– Por quê?

– É complicado explicar...

– Eu vou ligar para Ackles para saber o que está acontecendo.

– Não faça isso! – Chad pediu desesperado. – Se você ligar para o alfa, ele saberá que eu as meninas saímos essa noite.

– Você não pode sair? – Jared parecia cada vez mais furioso. – Você é um prisioneiro, Chad?

– Não é isso... – Chad não sabia como explicar para Jared sem comprometer os segredos dos lobos brancos. Afinal, ele não podia contar que o sangue das mulheres era mágico e que por isso elas sempre tinham que estar escoltadas por um lobo. – É complicado explicar.

– Chad, eu não estou gostando do modo como estão te tratando. – Jared disse num tom firme. – Chega! Você não vai voltar para a Matilha do Sul. Eu estou pegando você de volta.


	5. Chapter 5

I

– Chad, eu não estou gostando do modo como estão te tratando. – Jared disse num tom firme. – Chega! Você não vai voltar para a Matilha do Sul. Eu estou pegando você de volta.

– Jay... – Chad já ia protestar, mas Jensen foi mais rápido.

– Jared, ninguém está maltratando o Chad. – O ômega pôs a mão no ombro do alfa tentando acalmá-lo. – Os costumes entre nossas matilhas são diferentes, só isso.

– Mas não é certo o Chad ficar lá sem ser reivindicado. – Jared cruzou os braços. – Se eles querem o Chad por lá, vão ter que reivindicá-lo primeiro.

– Não é assim que as coisas funcionam por lá. – Jensen tentava argumentar.

– Mas é assim que as coisas funcionam por aqui. – Jared foi firme. – O Jim reivindicou o Misha antes mesmo de eu aceitá-lo na matilha...

– E o Alfa Ackles ficou puto da vida com isso... – Misha comentou com um olhar distante, quase como se não estivesse prestando atenção à conversa. – Na Matilha do Sul, cada reivindicação é precedida por uma grande festa onde um ritual é celebrado para obter a benção da deusa.

– Vocês são muito supersticiosos. – Jared olhou feio para Misha que o ignorou.

– Superstição ou não, é assim que as coisas acontecem na Matilha do Sul. – Jensen argumentou. – Chad será reivindicado, mas no momento certo.

– Droga! – Jared respirou fundo e voltou-se para o amigo. – Chad, é isso mesmo que você quer? Você está feliz lá?

– Bem... – Chad pensou em mentir, mas Jared era seu irmão de criação, seu melhor amigo, e merecia mais que mentiras. – Não tem sido fácil, mas eu quero ficar com o Jeffrey.

– Chad, tem certeza? – Jared parecia suplicar. – Enquanto você não for reivindicado, ainda pode mudar de idéia. Eu o aceitarei a qualquer hora. Mas se Jeffrey reivindicar você...

– Eu sei, Jay. – Chad sorriu para Jared. – Mas é o que eu quero.

Os dois se abraçaram. Chad se sentiu tentado a mudar de idéia. Sentia tanta falta de Jared e dos outros lobos. Mas agora era impossível. Por mais que ainda não tivesse sido reivindicado por Jeffrey, seu coração lhe pertencia inteiramente. Chad já não podia viver sem ele. Jim também o puxou para um abraço.

– Se cuida, filhote.

– Você também, lobo velho. – Chad sorriu cheio de malícia. – Se cuida ou o Misha vai acabar esgotando você.

– Eu não sou tão velho assim... – Jim queixou-se.

– Boa sorte com o Jeff. – Jensen também lhe deu um abraço. – E, d'Artagnam, tome cuidado com as maluquices de Athos e Porthos.

– Tudo bem, Aramis...

Jared observou a conversa sem entender do que falavam. Misha apenas pulou no pescoço de Chad e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha, depois se afastou rapidinho, pois Jim o olhava feio. Chad riu. Quem diria que Jim seria tão ciumento? Com um último sorriso para Jared, Chad voltou para o carro onde as meninas o esperavam.

– Olha, não sou um lobo madeira e nem tenho super audição... – Kenzie comentou dando a partida no carro. –, mas vi que as coisas estavam meio tensas ali.

– Jared queria me pegar de volta por que o Jeffrey não me reivindicou ainda.

– E você tem certeza de que não quer voltar? – Kenzie perguntou.

– Kenzie! – Dabria olhou feio para a amiga.

– Fala sério, Dabria. – Kenzie fechou a cara numa fúria desvelada. – O Chad abandonou a matilha dele, a família, os amigos e a posição de beta para ver o seu pai ir para cama com qualquer mulher a cada lua cheia até alguma conceber o filho lobo que a matilha tanto quer? Isso é injusto.

– Também acho, mas... – Dabria se encolheu. – Acho que meu pai morreria se Chad fosse embora. – O tom de voz de Dabria era baixo. – Eu também ficaria triste se ele fosse.

– Eu também, mas prefiro vê-lo feliz longe que infeliz perto de mim.

– Não posso voltar. – Chad disse num tom triste. – Já não sei viver sem o Jeffrey.

– Certo. – Kenzie disse com firmeza. – Está decidido, então.

– Decidido o quê? – Dabria perguntou desconfiada.

– Vamos dar um jeitinho de o Jeff reivindicar o Chad antes da próxima lua cheia.

– Como? – Dabria e Chad perguntaram.

– Ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Os três guardaram o carro no celeiro e voltaram pela trilha antiga até a vila dos lobos. Graças à super audição de Chad e à astúcia de Kenzie e Dabria, eles não foram descobertos. Quando Jeff chegou em casa de manhã, encontrou Chad enroscado numa poltrona, Dabria e Kenzie encolhidas no sofá e a televisão e o DVD ligados. Os três dormiam pesadamente.

Jeffrey pensou em acordá-los e avisar que haviam se esquecido de guardar as botas de trilha, mas achou melhor simplesmente preparar o café. Afinal, os três haviam voltado. Sabe-se lá de onde, era verdade, mas ao menos voltaram sãos e salvos. Não havia motivo para aborrecê-los com broncas.

II

– É ela? – Chad perguntou observando a mulher que se encaminhava para o Centro Social.

– Liane Balaban. – Dabria informou. – A nova ginecologista e obstetra da matilha.

– Ela veio da Matilha de Ática. – Kenzie acrescentou.

– E por que o Jeffrey é quem teve que ir buscá-la? – De mau humor, Chad observava Jeffrey guiando a mulher até o Centro Social.

– Ele é o beta. – Kenzie disse. – Como foi a nossa matilha que pediu por ela, já que perdemos nossa ginecologista, é costume demonstrar respeito mandando alguém de hierarquia alta para escoltá-la.

– É, mas os dois estão um tanto íntimos demais...

– Relaxa, meu pai é louco por você. – Dabria disse.

Eles estavam empoleirados na janela do quarto de Kenzie de onde tinham uma visão privilegiada do Centro social e da maior parte da vila. Como os três haviam se tornado muito amigos, era normal passarem as tardes ali ou na casa de Dabria e Chad. Da janela eles viam os preparativos para a festa de boas vindas da nova médica. Chad não participaria, pois fora escalado para fazer a ronda.

– Vocês vão ficar de olho no meu lobo, para mim, não vão?

– Claro! – Dabria assentiu. – Se a nova médica começar a assanhar para cima do meu pai, eu darei um jeitinho nela.

– Meninos, o lanche está pronto! – Kristen havia entrado no quarto sem bater. Kenzie olhou feio para ela. Odiava quando ela fazia aquilo. Na verdade, enteada e madrasta tinham quase a mesma idade, mas nunca poderiam ser amigas. Kristen se comportava como uma mulher de meia idade e censurava praticamente tudo o que Kenzie fazia. A filha do alfa odiava isso e odiava ainda mais o modo como Kristen a tratava, como se ela e seus amigos fossem crianças da pré-escola.

– A gente já vai descer. – Dabria disse antes que Kenzie abrisse a boca e mandasse a madrasta para um lugar bem feio.

– Não demorem. – Ela sorria ao sair. Kenzie bufou.

– Não entendo por que meu pai tinha que se casar com isso. – Queixou-se. –Por que ele não podia se casar com um lobo legal tipo o Chad?

– Por que ele não é gay? – Dabria deu de ombros. – Vamos logo comer o lanchinho ou a sua madrasta vai ligar para o Jeff e contar que estamos fazendo bagunça.

Kenzie revirou os olhos, mas a seguiu. Chad foi atrás. Quando chegaram à cozinha, havia um prato cheio de sanduíches sobre a mesa e uma jarra de suco de laranja. Kenzie balançou a cabeça. Já ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Dabria a cutucou. Quando estavam na casa de Jeffrey, o lanche da tarde era cerveja e algum tira gosto picante que eles devoravam enquanto jogavam pôquer. Mas na casa do alfa, o lanche mais habitual era biscoitinhos de chocolate e copos de leite. Quando os três se sentaram para comer, Kristen se postou atrás de Kenzie e abriu uma carta.

– Kenzie, querida, chegou mais um convite da minha antiga matilha para que você participe da próxima festa do Ritual da Lua Cheia de lá. – Kristen disse com voz de seda. Kenzie fechou os punhos com força, evidentemente se segurando para não dar um soco na madrasta. – Você deveria ir. E poderia levar a Dabria com você...

Kenzie e Dabria vinham de linhagens muito antigas e fortes de lobos brancos. Era quase certeza de que qualquer filho que elas tivessem seria um lobo. As irmãs de Dabria eram todas mães de lobos. A magia dos lobos brancos estava tão forte nelas, que costumavam dizer que elas seriam lobos se não tivessem nascido meninas. Por essa razão, a maioria das matilhas de lobos brancos as queria em seus rituais da lua cheia. Mas Kenzie e Dabria não participavam nem mesmo dos rituais da própria matilha, quanto mais dos de outra.

– Não obrigada. – Kenzie disse com falsa meiguice. – Já tenho planos.

– Não sei que planos. – Kristen insistiu. – A propósito, Chad, você terá que participar do ritual também.

– Eu? – Chad quase engasgou com o suco.

– Você é um lobo da matilha. – Kristen disse com naturalidade. – Sei de algumas mulheres que estão interessadas em te requisitarem.

– Mas eu sou um lobo madeira. – Chad argumentou. – Isso não é... Sei lá, um tabu?

– Bom, é. Mas já que você está aqui vivendo conosco, então faz parte da matilha e qualquer filho lobo seu será bem vindo.

– É, mas acontece que eu sou gay. Totalmente gay. Eu nunca vou fazer um filho.

– O Jeffrey também é e ele tem um monte de filhas.

– Mas... – Antes que Chad procurasse em sua mente mais alguma desculpa para não participar do ritual, o alfa entrou na cozinha com o pequeno Luck no colo.

– Chad, já está na hora da sua ronda. – O alfa avisou. – Dj Qualls está te esperando na entrada da vila.

– Obrigado pelo lanche. – Chad disse se levantando e saindo rapidamente. Não queria nem pensar nessa história de ritual.

III

Chad suspirou. Nem escurecera e ele já estava de serviço. Na verdade, ele não havia assumido a ronda propriamente. Dj Qualls o estava levando para conhecer a área que ele teria que vigiar. A floresta era estranha para Chad. Ainda que fosse o mesmo tipo de vegetação da floresta no território de Stª. Bárbara, as árvores ali pareciam mais velhas e Chad podia jurar que elas estavam vivas. Não o tipo de vida que as plantas geralmente têm, quietas em seus lugares e se movendo unicamente pela força do vento. Quando Chad passava por aquelas árvores, principalmente à noite, ele quase podia ouvi-las conversando entre si e dando risadas dos guerreiros lobos que se embrenhavam na mata.

Pensar sobre isso dava calafrios em Chad, mas Dj parecia não se importar nem um pouco em ficar sozinho na floresta com aquelas árvores que falavam. Era como se ele estivesse totalmente acostumado àquela bizarrice. E provavelmente estava já que ele nascera ali.

– Viu, Chad? – Dj apontou para um carvalho alto e frondoso. – É aqui que termina seu território de busca. Quando chegar a esse ponto, você dá a volta e busca de volta até o ponto inicial.

– Certo. – Chad assentiu. Se não fosse um lobo ele certamente não conseguiria guardar na cabeça toda a área a ser coberta em sua vigia, mas ele era.

– Alguma dúvida? – Dj perguntou.

– Várias. – Chad disse num tom sério. – Porém a que mais me intriga é: como você sabe que suas previsões para o alfa e para o Jeffrey vão se realizar?

– Eu não sei... – Dj deu de ombros. – Só tenho certeza quando as coisas acontecem.

– E duas de suas previsões já aconteceram, não é? – Chad queria tirar aquela história a limpo. – Uma é a gravidez da tal Swank. E a outra? O que você previu, Dj?

– Hunnn... Acho que não posso te dizer, Chad. – Dj encolheu os ombros. – Sinto muito.

– Por que não? Eu não sou um lobo da matilha agora?

– Você é, mas...

– Quer dizer que eu sou da matilha o suficiente para fazer a ronda e para o Ritual da Lua Cheia, mas não sou para saber dos segredos que rolam aqui...

– Não é isso. É só que você não está no laço...

– Laço? – Chad franziu as sobrancelhas. – O que é isso?

– É complicado explicar... – Dj recuou alguns passos. – Eu vou indo. Se precisar de ajuda, uive alto. Nossa audição não é tão boa quanto a sua...

Ao dizer isso, Dj, mais que depressa, sumiu dentro da mata. Chad suspirou. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia falar do tal laço, mas ninguém se deu ao trabalho de explicar a ele o que era isso. Chad sentia que por causa desse tal laço ele nunca seria verdadeiramente da Matilha do Sul. Seria sempre um peixe fora d'água. Será que valia à pena viver assim só por causa de um amor? Mal essa dúvida bateu em seu coração, a resposta veio imediatamente. Valia. Valia tudo para ficar com Jeffrey.

Chad começou a se despir. Já tinha tirado a jaqueta e se preparava para tirar a blusa quando ouviu as folhas se mexendo e galhos no chão se partindo. Aquele não era o som que os lobos brancos faziam ao se mover pela mata. Para ser franco, Chad mal se dava conta da presença dos lobos brancos na floresta, pois eles se misturavam tão bem ao ambiente que até seus passos eram encobertos pelo farfalhar das folhas das árvores e pelo sussurro do vento. Quem se aproximava era outra criatura. Chad pensou em se transformar imediatamente, mas ao farejar o ar descobriu que tipo de ser era aquele que se aproximava. Não estavam muito perto da entrada da vila dos lobos, por isso, Chad achou que não seria perigoso ir até ele. Vestiu a jaqueta e foi ao encontro do homem que parecia perdido na floresta.

– Oi! – Chad chamou sua atenção. O homem se virou para olhá-lo e pareceu bem surpreso por vê-lo. – Você é o Josh da oficina, não é? Está perdido?

– Bom... – Josh parecia sem jeito. – Mais ou menos... Estive pensando se a casa da Dabria não ficaria por aqui. Sempre a vejo vindo para esse lado, mas só encontrei essa floresta sem fim...

– Ah! – Chad sorriu. O cara estava mesmo interessado na lobinha. Ela pularia de felicidade ao saber que ele procurou por ela. Mas e o alfa? Será que Ackles ficaria feliz em saber que o filho _não lobo_ chegara tão perto da vila da matilha? Provavelmente não. Era melhor Chad fazer alguma coisa. – Você não deveria andar por aqui sozinho, Josh. – Chad o alertou. – Há lobos por aqui.

– Mas e você? – O olhar de Josh era meio desafiador. – E a Dabria? Vocês sempre vêm para cá, não é? Vocês moram por aqui? – Ele se aproximou de Chad e tentou olhar acima de seu ombro como se esperasse ver uma casinha atrás dele.

– Está escurecendo, Josh. – Chad usou um tom de voz firme. – Os lobos daqui costumam caçar à noite. É melhor você ir.

– E se eu não for? – Josh cruzou os braços. – Quero ver a Dabria.

– Ela está ocupada agora. – Chad disse. Tinha que dar um jeito de tirar Josh dali antes que algum lobo branco o descobrisse tão perto da vila. – Vou pedir para ela passar na oficina amanhã.

– Por que não posso vê-la agora? Por que não posso saber onde vocês moram?

– Não sei se a Dabria te contou, Josh, mas nós vivemos em um tipo de comunidade. – Chad tinha que pensar numa explicação razoável para tirar Josh dali. – Nossa comunidade não gosta de estranhos, então...

– Mas nem se eu for me apresentar? E se eu for e pedir permissão ao pai dela para...? – Josh se calou. Chad sabia que ele e Dabria apenas conversavam. O sentimento estava ali, mas nenhum dos dois havia dado sequer um passo para que tivessem um relacionamento. –... permissão para conversar com ela? – Josh concluiu.

– Chegando assim do nada, você só vai conseguir encrencar a Dabria. – Chad cruzou os braços. – O pai dela é muito severo.

– Achei que ele fosse mais liberal. Afinal ele e você...

– Eu e o pai dela somos uma coisa, ele e ela são outra. – Chad disse. – Jeffrey fica muito irritado quando a Dabria o desobedece. E levar estranhos para casa seria desobedecê-lo. O Jeffrey poderia proibir a Dabria de sair de casa por um mês...

– Mas ela é maior de idade.

– Isso não conta na nossa comunidade. – Chad disse. – Agora vá antes que o pai da Dabria te veja aqui e resolva castigá-la.

– Certo. – Josh disse desanimado. – Mas você vai pedir para ela passar na oficina amanhã, não vai?

– Vou, mas só se você for agora.

– Eu vou...

Josh deu meia volta e começou a se afastar de Chad. O lobo madeira ainda ficou um tempo no mesmo lugar escutando o modo desajeitado com que o _não lobo_ se movia entre a mata. Se fosse em Stª. Bárbara, Chad tinha certeza que mal algum aconteceria a Josh. Os lobos madeira tinham por extinto proteger os humanos que viviam ao redor da matilha. Mas ali no Sul... Chad não sabia o que os lobos brancos, que desprezavam os humanos e _não lobos_, fariam com o mecânico se o encontrassem vagando pela floresta.

– Bom trabalho! – Chad quase pulou no mesmo lugar. Ao se virar encontrou Steve Carlson a encará-lo. O homem estava nu, o que significava que há bem pouco tempo ele estivera em forma de lobo. – Se Josh tivesse encontrado a matilha, teríamos um bom trabalho para limpar a memória dele e o alfa iria querê-lo o mais longe possível. A Dabria não ficaria contente com isso.

– Então acho que você concorda que é melhor mantermos em segredo o fato de o Josh ter chegado tão perto, não é? – Chad lhe deu seu melhor sorriso a fim de conquistar sua simpatia.

– Infelizmente isso não é possível. – Steve suspirou. – Se eu sei, então os outros lobos sabem e o alfa também.

– O quê? Mas você nem teve tempo de contar... – Chad estava confuso.

– Não preciso contar. – Steve deu de ombros. – O laço é mais forte quando estamos em forma de lobo, então todo mundo sabe.

– O laço? – Aquilo de novo? – O que diabos é isso?

– É... complicado explicar. – Steve encolheu os ombros. – Você tem que estar nele para saber...

– É, mas eu não estou e todo mundo fica falando desse tal laço sem me explicar o que é. – Chad fechou a cara.

– Sinto muito por isso... Os outros também não devem ser capazes de pôr o laço em palavras. – Steve suspirou. – Espere mais um pouco, certo? Jeffrey deve conversar com você a respeito disso.

Assim que acabou de dizer isso, Steve se transformou e sumiu no meio da mata. Chad bufou. Os lobos brancos eram criaturas escorregadias que sempre escapavam quando eram pressionadas a dar uma resposta direta. Jeffrey também era assim. Várias vezes Chad lhe perguntara sobre o laço e Jeffrey sempre fugia dizendo que não era bom para explicar essas coisas.

O restante da ronda foi bem tranqüilo. Na metade da noite, Jason apareceu com o jantar para ele e explicou que havia sempre um lobo para atender as necessidades dos lobos em vigia. Ele havia levado para Chad hot dog, batatas fritas e bolo da festa de boas vindas da médica. Chad buscou notícias de Jeffrey e ficou puto em saber que seu lobo estava sendo o par da médica durante a festa. Mas como não era noite de lua cheia, Chad se sentiu um pouco aliviado. Ao menos Jeffrey não fora para a cama com ela. Ainda... Algo lhe dizia que a tal Balabam tentaria fisgar Jeffrey durante o ritual.

Pela manhã, Chad voltou para casa e encontrou Jeffrey dormindo pesadamente. Chad estava morrendo de sono, mas o desejo de saber tudo o que acontecera na festa vencera seu cansaço. Foi até o quarto de Dabria e não se surpreendeu ao ver que Kenzie também dormia ali. O lobo aproximou-se da cama e puxou os pés delas. As meninas acordaram assustadas.

– Chad? – Kenzie esfregou os olhos. – Quê foi?

– Hunnn... – Dabria havia se sentado na cama, mas seus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

– Quero que me contem tudo o que rolou na festa. – Disse se sentando aos pés da cama.

– Tá bom... – Kenzie bocejou. – Lá vai...

De acordo com Kenzie, a tal médica não havia desgrudado de Jeffrey, mas o lobo fora apenas gentil. Eles dançaram, comeram e jogaram nas barraquinhas de jogos da festa. Jeffrey havia apresentado todos da vila a ela e depois a deixara com a mulher do alfa e havia ido dormir.

– Só isso. – Kenzie disse ainda sonolenta.

– Certo. – Chad já se sentia aliviado. – Mas e aquela história de que eu tenho que participar do ritual da lua? A sua madrasta falava sério?

– Sim. – Kenzie encolheu os ombros. – Infelizmente.

– Parece que a Sophia Bush e a Kenzie Dalton estão bem interessadas em te requisitarem no ritual. – Dabria informou. – Mas não se preocupe. Kenzie e eu já bolamos um plano para manter as duas longe de você.

– E quanto ao Jeffrey? Vocês prometeram um jeito de fazer ele me reivindicar.

– E eu já sei de um jeito, bobinho. – Kenzie riu e contou o plano.

– O quê? – Chad ficou pasmo. Como assim?

– Meu pai vai subir pelas paredes. – Dabria riu.

– E eu também. – Chad disse horrorizado. – Você não tem nenhum outro plano, não?

– Sinto muito, Chad. – Kenzie saiu da cama. – Foi só nisso que pensei. – Ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, mas de lá ela gritou. – Se eu pensar em outra coisa, te aviso, mas até lá siga com esse plano...

Chad olhou para Dabria como se suplicasse a ela que lhe desse outra saída. Mas Dabria encolheu os ombros. O plano de Kenzie era o melhor que haviam conseguido. Prevendo a terrível situação pela qual passaria nos próximos dias, Chad suspirou pesadamente e voltou para o seu quarto com Jeffrey. Quando entrou no quarto, o lobo branco já estava de pé.

– Bom dia, amor! – Jeffrey foi até ele e lhe deu um beijinho estalado nos lábios. – Como foi a ronda?

– Boa. – Chad sorriu para o lobo. – Só aconteceu uma coisinha...

– O lance com o Josh, não é?

– Como você...? Ah, sei. O tal de laço, não é? – Chad já estava por aqui dessa história de laço que ninguém lhe explicava.

– Não se estresse com isso, lobão. – Jeffrey o abraçou. – É só não pensar nisso...

– Certo. – Chad se desvencilhou de seus braços. – Vou tomar um banho.

– Quer companhia? – Jeffrey lhe olhou sugestivamente.

– Não, obrigado. – Chad entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas Jeffrey entrou logo atrás.

– Chad, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? – Jeffrey perguntou num tom preocupado.

– Não. Por quê? – Chad fingiu-se de desentendido enquanto se despia diante do olhar lascivo de Jeffrey.

– Você espera mesmo que eu não tome um banho com você quando tira a roupa toda na minha frente desse jeitinho sexy? – Jeffrey sorriu tirando a blusa. – Sem chances...

– Ok. – Chad apanhou uma toalha e a enrolou na cintura. – Pode tomar banho primeiro, então... – Ele já ia saindo do banheiro quando Jeffrey o segurou pelo braço.

– Chad, o que está acontecendo?

– Nada. – Chad disse o encarando. – Por quê?

– Parece que você está... – Jeffrey parecia confuso. – Você não quer fazer sexo? Está se sentindo mal ou alguma coisa assim?

– Não, Jeffrey. – Chad sorriu. – Eu estou ótimo. Só não vou mais transar com você.

– O quê?! – Jeffrey arregalou os olhos.

– Você ouviu, Jeff. – Chad sorriu de um jeito malicioso. – Nada de sexo de agora em diante.

– Mas por quê? – Jeffrey estava completamente confuso. – O que eu fiz?

– Nada.

– Então por quê?

– Exatamente por isso, Jeff. Você não fez nada. Você não me reivindicou. – Chad assumiu uma expressão séria. – Se você tem o direito de ficar por aí com qualquer uma durante a lua cheia, então, eu tenho o direito de só fazer sexo com você quando for o momento de ser reivindicado.

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", Jeff. – Chad foi firme. – Se quiser me ter de novo, vai ter que me reivindicar.

Jeffrey o olhou de boca aberta. Por aquela ele não esperava. Chad não fez caso da surpresa do lobo. Simplesmente o empurrou para fora do banheiro e trancou a porta. Apesar do friozinho da manhã, Chad tomaria um banho gelado. Só assim ele conseguiria seguir em frente com o plano de Kenzie. Só assim ele faria Jeffrey reivindicá-lo.


	6. Chapter 6

I

Chad já ia entrando no quarto quando uma visão o fez estacar ainda na porta. Jeffrey estava deitado na cama e estava completamente nu. Chad ofegou. Já fazia três dias que estava fazendo greve de sexo e Jeffrey vinha tentando provocá-lo de todas as formas. Fazendo força para ignorar a parte da frente de suas jeans que estava apertada demais, Chad apenas sorriu para Jeffrey.

– Assim vai pegar um resfriado, amor. – Chad disse indo se sentar na beirada da cama e começando a tirar os sapatos.

– Você não quer me esquentar, querido? – Jeffrey perguntou com uma voz extremamente sensual.

– Depende. – Chad se virou sorrindo para Jeffrey. – Você vai me reivindicar?

– Você sabe que eu não posso.

– Então nada feito. – Chad voltou a dar as costas a Jeffrey.

Terminou de tirar os sapatos e as meias, tirou todas as roupas e vestiu uma calça moletom e uma camiseta. Depois foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e fazer seu exercício mental para tentar se controlar. "Eu não estou excitado. Eu não estou excitado." Repetia mentalmente. Quando achou que conseguiria se manter sob controle, voltou ao quarto. Jeffrey havia puxado o edredom até o pescoço, mas Chad sabia que ele continuava nu debaixo do edredom. Chad se deitou ao seu lado, mas fazendo o possível para não encostar-se a seu corpo. Jeffrey já fazia o contrário. Ele tentava se esfregar em Chad de todas as formas.

– Se você continuar, eu vou dormir no sofá. – Chad ameaçou.

– Chad, você não pode estar falando sério. – Jeffrey parecia chateado. – Até parece que essa situação é minha culpa. Se eu pudesse, eu teria te reivindicado na primeira vez que te vi na sala de estar da casa do alfa da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara.

– Culpa sua ou não, só vai ter o meu corpo quando for me reivindicar. – Chad foi impassível. – Boa noite.

Chad ainda escutou Jeffrey bufando de frustração. Jeffrey não sabia, mas Chad se sentia igualmente frustrado. Se pudesse estaria enroscado em seu corpo o cobrindo de beijos e se entregando completamente. Mas não podia. Se havia um modo de pressionar Jeffrey para fazê-lo reivindicá-lo, aquele era o modo. Ao menos ele esperava que fosse.

II

– Como está indo? – Kenzie perguntou.

– Nada bem. – Chad suspirou pesadamente. – Ontem quando entrei no quarto para ir dormir, Jeffrey estava me esperando completamente nu.

– Meu pai sabe jogar pesado, hein? – Dabria entregou uma cerveja a cada um.

– E como sabe... – Chad bufou.

Estavam na cozinha da casa de Jeffrey jogando pôquer. Aquela seria a noite da festa do Ritual da Lua Cheia que ocorria todos os meses. As mulheres sempre preparavam a festa montando barraquinhas de jogos e de comida e enfeitando a praça. Dabria e Kenzie nunca ajudavam nos preparativos, por que, na verdade, elas nunca participavam do ritual.

– Vocês já pensaram em um modo de me manter livre daquelas duas? – Chad perguntou.

– Dabria e eu já temos um plano. – As duas moças trocaram olhares. – Também descobrimos um meio de tirar o Jeffrey da pista.

– Mesmo? – Chad ficou encantado. – Como?

– Apenas confie em nós e espere para ver. – Kenzie disse sorrindo.

– Não me decepcionem. – Chad pediu.

Se ele conseguisse fugir das duas pretendentes e conseguisse manter Jeffrey fora do mercado, talvez fosse finalmente reivindicado. Essa era sua esperança.

III

– Me explique de novo por que eu tenho que participar desse ritual se eu sou um lobo madeira. – Chad pediu a Jason. Chad gostava de conversar com Jason. Assim como ele, Jason era um forasteiro ali. Entrara na matilha para cobrir a saída de Misha que era um mago da memória. Jason não era tão bom quanto Misha, mas era o que o alfa havia conseguido.

– Também não entendo direito. – Jason deu de ombros. Chad e ele estavam ajudando a levar objetos pesados para serem usados durante a festa. Chad carregava um fogão de seis bocas e Jason um freezer. – Se fosse na minha antiga matilha, nem aceito como companheiro de um beta você seria. Acasalar com uma de nossas mulheres, então? Nem pensar.

– Você é de onde mesmo?

– Sou da Matilha de Everett. Sou primo do Misha. Manipular memórias é um dom de família...

– Ah...

– Mas no fim, deve ser bom para você ter alguém para atender suas necessidades, já que você e o Jeff... – Jason não terminou a frase, pois o olhar que Chad lhe lançou era assassino.

– Será que existe algum modo de manter segredo do que quer que seja nessa matilha? – Chad perguntou emburrado.

– Foi mal, Chad, mas o laço...

– Sei. O raio do laço faz com que vocês saibam tudo o que outro faz ou deixa de fazer.

– Não é bem assim. Na verdade, sem estarmos na forma de lobo, só sentimos algumas emoções e captamos alguns pensamentos mais fortes. Nesse caso, a gente captou a frustração do Jeffrey e a gente sabia que era sexual, daí a sacar que vocês dois estavam com problemas foi inevitável.

– Certo... – Chad ainda estava emburrado. Detestava o fato de todos ao seu redor terem aquele tipo de ligação com Jeffrey e ele não.

– Não fica assim. – Jason colocou o freezer dentro da barraquinha de bebidas enquanto Chad colocava o fogão dentro de outra. – Use essa noite para se divertir e descobrir coisas novas. Vai que você gosta...

– Jason, você é heterossexual?

– Sou. – O lobo branco pareceu não entender a pergunta.

– E se fosse eu a sugerir que você aceitasse numa boa passar a noite com outro homem só para se divertir e descobrir coisas novas?

– Ah, foi mal, Chad. – Jason envergonhado encolheu os ombros. – Eu fui um grande babaca. Desconsidere o que eu disse.

– Eu também não estou sendo muito legal – Chad passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Essa coisa de ter que aceitar o Jeffrey dormir com outro alguém e ainda ter que passar a noite com uma mulher está me deixando de cabeça quente.

– Eu imagino...

IV

A banda tocava as músicas melosas de sempre que embalavam os casais. Chad chegou à praça acompanhado por Kenzie e Dabria, mas assim que Sophia Bush o viu, o convidou para dançar. Pela tradição, Chad não podia recusar. Dançou com ela. Mal a música acabou e Kenzie Dalton o puxou para dançar uma lenta coladinhos. As ficaram revezando a noite inteira. Quando estava perto de meia noite, quando as mulheres poderiam requisitar os lobos, Chad viu Jeffrey, que até então dançara com Liane, se curvar com uma mão no estômago e outra na boca. Liane passou as mãos em suas costas. Chad concentrou sua audição na conversa dos dois.

– Talvez um sal de frutas... – A médica sugeriu.

– Sinto muito... – Jeffrey murmurou e saiu às pressas.

Liane ficou parada no meio da pista vendo Jeffrey se afastar. Chad olhou para Dabria e Kenzie que sorriam para ele do outro lado da praça. Chad sorriu de volta. Contanto que elas não matassem seu lobo, elas poderiam fazer Jeffrey passar mal sempre que quisessem. Estava quase no momento da requisição, quando Kenzie puxou Chad para dançar. Sophia e a outra Kenzie olharam feio para ela, mas não disseram nada. Ela era a filha do alfa. Tinha precedência.

– Assim que vir o meu pai caminhando para o meio da praça, diga em voz alta que vai buscar uma cerveja para mim. – Kenzie instruiu baixinho. – Vá para o lado da barraca de cerveja, mas se esconda na barraca de hot dog.

– Por que lá? – Chad perguntou.

– Por que os hot dogs acabaram e a barraca está vazia. – Kenzie disse. – Lembre-se de ir depressa.

Chad olhou para o lado e viu Dabria cochichando no ouvido de Sophia. A outra Kenzie, de braços cruzados, observava Chad dançando com a filha do alfa. Quando Chad viu que Ackles se encaminhava para o centro da praça, interrompeu a dança.

– Vou pegar uma cerveja para você. – Disse em voz alta e logo se afastou apressado.

Com sua audição superior ele escutou todo discurso de Ackles enquanto entrava sorrateiro na barraca de hot dog. Ficou escondido ali. Após o discurso, ouviu Sophia e Dabria se aproximando. Mas a filha do alfa chegou antes e se encostou à barraca a de cerveja.

– Cadê o Chad? – Sophia perguntou.

– Deu mole. – Kenzie disse com indiferença. – A Kenzie Dalton o requisitou primeiro.

– Que droga! – Ela xingou.

– Se eu fosse você correria ou não vai encontrar ninguém para essa noite. – Dabria comentou. – Acho que vi o Jason sozinho para aquele lado...

– Certo. – Sophia se afastou apressada.

Antes que Chad pudesse sair e agradecer, ouviu os passos de Kenzie Dalton se aproximando.

– O Chad veio para cá? – Ela perguntou.

– Ele acabou de sair com a Sophia. – Dabria disse. – Você queria requisitá-lo?

– Acho que o Dj Qualls está disponível. – Kenzie comentou.

– Mas quem iria querer ficar com ele? – Kenzie Dalton perguntou com desprezo.

– Se ele não te agrada, fique sozinha essa noite. – Dabria cantarolou. – Não sobraram lobos sem serem requisitados. Sobraram, Ken?

– Só o Dj mesmo...

– Tá legal! – Kenzie Dalton disse de mau humor. – Onde ele está?

– Eu o vi perto da banda. – Dabria informou.

– Certo. – A mulher se afastou correndo.

As duas amigas gargalharam. Chad saiu de seu esconderijo e se juntou à elas. Aquelas duas eram mesmo incríveis.

– Muito obrigado, Athos e Porthos. – Ele disse.

– Não há de quê, d'Artagnan. – Dabria tirou um chapéu imaginário.

– Agora corra para casa antes que alguma mulher te veja sozinho e decida requisitá-lo. – Kenzie o peveniu.

– Farei isso. – Chad sorriu para as duas. – Vejo vocês amanhã!

Estava quase chegando em casa quando Liane Balaban cruzou seu caminho. Seus olhares se encontraram.

– Ora, você é Chad Murray, não é? – Ela perguntou. – O lobo madeira...

– E você é a nova médica. – Chad afirmou. Será que ela estava vindo de sua casa? Será que tinha ido averiguar se Jeffrey realmente não estava em condições de ser requisitado?

– Liane Balaban. – Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Quando Chad apertou a mão dela, ela não o soltou. – Estou requisitando você.

Chad engoliu em seco. Estava ferrado.

V

Jeffrey acionou a descarga mais uma vez. Não se lembrava de ter comido nada diferente, então, por que seu estômago queria colocar para fora até suas tripas? O pior era que a tal Liane havia ficado livre aquela noite. Jefrey sabia que Dabria e Kenzie dariam um jeito de manterem Sophia Bush e Kenzie Dalton longe de Chad, mas elas não contavam que Liane também estivesse interessada no lobo madeira. Desde que a buscara na Matilha de Ática, Liane não parara de perguntar pelo lobo madeira que a Matilha do Sul havia aceitado. Mesmo Jeffrey explicando que Chad era gay e que eles estavam juntos, o interesse dela não diminuiu. Na verdade, essa informação pareceu instigá-lo ainda mais.

Jeffrey passara muito tempo com ela explicando o funcionamento da matilha e apresentando as pessoas, mas fez o possível para manter Chad longe das vistas dela. Sabia que num primeiro momento, Chad não se interessaria por ela, mas Liane era uma mulher incrível e seu namorado estava muito magoado. Jeffrey não queria correr o risco de Chad passar a noite com Liane e acabar se apaixonando. Por essa razão, ele se ofereceu para dançar com ela na noite do ritual. De longe os dois observaram Sophia e Kenzie disputando a atenção dele. Jeffrey não teceu comentários à respeito da situação. Ficou o tempo todo conversando sobre outras coisas. Mas mesmo assim, ele percebeu que ela ficara decepcionada por não poder requisitar o lobo madeira. Jeffrey pensou que talvez acabasse sendo requisitado por Liane. Não era o que queria, mas antes ele que Chad. Mas aquele súbito mal estar o havia tirado da jogada. O que não era ruim. Logo Chad chegaria e cuidaria dele. Não seria uma noite muito romântica, com Jeffrey vomitando o tempo todo, mas ao menos estariam juntos.

Jeffrey sentia um calor insuportável. Tinha vontade de correr nu na floresta para ver se sua temperatura caia um pouco. Mas não era o momento para aquilo. Jeffrey cambaleou até a janela do quarto e abriu as cortinas em busca de uma brisa que o refrescasse. Quando seus olhos bateram no casal de mãos dadas se afastando por uma rua deserta, seu coração quase saiu pela boca. Liane estava puxando Chad pela mão. Ela o levava em direção à casa que recebera do alfa. Jeffrey sentiu seu sangue ferver. Liane havia requisitado o seu Chad. Ela passaria a noite com ele.

VI

Liane entregou uma cerveja à Chad e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Ele agradeceu e tomou um gole.

– Então... Você não tem mesmo o menor interesse em mulher? – Ela perguntou.

– Sinto muito. – Chad se sentia constrangido com a situação, mas era melhor abrir o jogo. – Nunca fiquei com uma mulher antes e, para ser sincero, nunca quis.

– Bom para o Jeffrey, mas... – Ela jogou os cabelos para os lados e olhou nos olhos de Chad. – Você sabe que com ele não é assim, não sabe? Essa noite ele pode estar fora de jogo, mas na próxima lua cheia, com certeza, alguém irá requisitá-lo.

– Eu sei. – Chad baixou a cabeça. Por mais que fosse verdade, ele odiava que lhe dissessem isso.

– Você não quer ao menos tentar? – Seu olhar era sensual, mas inútil com Chad.

– Eu amo o Jeffrey. – Chad foi sincero. – Mesmo que você fosse o homem mais gostoso sobre a face da terra, eu não conseguiria ficar com você.

– Tudo bem, então... – Liane se deu por derrotada. – Acho que temos que arrumar algo para passar o tempo. – Ela levantou-se e foi até a estante e apanhou um baralho. – Pôquer ou filmes?

– Pôquer. – Chad sorriu. – Eu preparo os tira gostos.

VII

Chad mal havia cochilado no sofá de Liane. Bem cedo a mulher levantou-se para ir trabalhar. Embora ela tivesse dito que tudo bem se ele continuasse dormindo ali, Chad achou melhor voltar para casa. Não eram nem sete da manhã quando ele abriu a porta da frente e entrou. Pensou em ir direto para o quarto, mas ouviu a respiração pesada de Jeffrey vindo da cozinha. Foi até ele. Jeffrey estava sentado à mesa com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Seu rosto estava pálido e ele tinha enormes bolsas escuras sob os olhos.

– Não dormiu essa noite? – Chad perguntou inocentemente. – Continua passando mal?

– ... – O lobo nem sequer olhou para ele.

– Talvez eu devesse lhe comprar um remédio ou levá-lo ao posto médico. – Chad sugeriu.

Jeffrey largou a xícara sobre a mesa e se levantou. Seus olhos escuros se fixaram nos de Chad, mas estavam tão indecifráveis que o lobo madeira não fazia idéia do que se passava em sua mente. Jeffrey foi andando firme em direção a Chad, fazendo o lobo madeira recuar assustado até bater as costas contra a parede.

– O que foi, Jeffrey? – Chad perguntou com a voz vacilante. – Você está me assustando...

Jeffrey não disse nada, simplesmente prensou seu corpo contra o de Chad, levou a mão a sua nuca e o beijou. Chad bem que tentou fugir do beijo, mas a mão de Jeffrey segurou com força seus cabelos mantendo sua cabeça no mesmo lugar. Sua outra mão segurava seu rosto. Chad empurrou Jeffrey com toda a força, mas o lobo mal se moveu. Ele era incrivelmente forte demais. Quando Jeffrey aumentou a pressão contra o seu corpo, Chad se enfureceu. Ele não era uma menininha que qualquer marmanjo podia chegar e dar uns amassos à força. Chad era um lobo madeira, um beta. Chad fechou os punhos e deu um soco no rosto de Jeffrey. O lobo cambaleou para longe dele.

– Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?! – Chad tremia de raiva.

Jeffrey passou as pontas dos dedos no lábio inferior ferido e os levou manchado de sangue até diante de seus olhos. O lobo branco ainda ficou um tempo apenas observando o próprio sangue, mas logo voltou seu olhar para Chad.

– Quer dizer que transar comigo você não pode, mas transar com a Balaban tudo bem?!

Chad teve vontade de gritar que não tinha transado com ninguém, mas estava com tanta raiva de Jeffrey que disse outra coisa.

– Essa frustração é por ciúme de mim ou dela? – Chad disse cheio de veneno. – Pelo que percebi, você estava esperando ser requisitado por ela...

Jeffrey sorriu cheio de amargura e balançou a cabeça. Havia em seus olhos raiva, decepção e algo mais que Chad não conseguiu identificar. O lobo branco voltou a se aproximar de Chad cerrando os punhos. Chad pensou que ele descontaria o soco quando o viu levantar o punho. Ele até ensaiou uma postura de defesa, mas Jeffrey socou a parede ao lado de sua cabeça. O rosto de Jeffrey era uma máscara de ódio.

– Nunca mais. – O lobo disse pausadamente. – Você não ficar com aquela mulher nunca mais.

– Você ser requisitado, tudo bem, mas eu não... – Chad interrompeu seu discurso quando Jeffrey voltou a socar a parede ao lado de sua cabeça, mas desta vez com tanta força que fez um buraco. Chad arregalou os olhos. Ele ainda levou alguns minutos para se recuperar do susto. – Chega. – Disse com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Algo em Chad havia se quebrado naquele momento. O lobo que ele julgava conhecer não era aquele na sua frente. Não era... – Isso já foi longe demais.

Ao dizer isso, Chad empurrou Jeffrey para longe e saiu da cozinha. Jeffrey foi atrás dele.

– Para onde você pensa que vai? – Jeffrey perguntou o seguindo pelas escadas.

– Eu vou para casa. – Chad disse sem olhar para trás.

– Aqui é sua casa.

– Não. Não é. – Chad se virou para encará-lo. – Aqui só seria minha casa se eu fosse seu companheiro.

– Eu já expliquei por...

– Eu não quero suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Jeffrey! – Chad gritou. – Eu não quero ouvir você me falar que tem que ir para cama com qualquer uma por que essas são as regras e depois vir me condenar por fazer o mesmo.

– Chad, eu...

– Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma palavra da sua boca. – Chad disse. – Se você realmente gosta de mim um pouquinho, Jeffrey, me dê ao menos dez minutos sozinho para eu arrumar as minhas malas.

Jeffrey abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la sem dizer nada. Chad ainda esperou um pouco para ver se ele diria algo, mas como o lobo branco apenas baixou a cabeça, o lobo madeira engoliu o choro e correu para o quarto batendo a porta ao entrar. Antes que Jeffrey lhe visse chorando, ele sairia dali.

Chad abriu as malas e foi jogando suas roupas ali sem o menor cuidado. Por causa da bagunça de roupas desdobradas e misturadas a sapatos e outras coisas, Chad não conseguiu guardar nas malas nem metade do que trouxera. Estava lutando para fechar a última mala quando Jeffrey entrou no quarto.

– Estou quase acabando. – Disse sem olhar para o lobo.

– Não tenha pressa. – Jeffrey disse. – Eu ainda nem comecei a fazer as minhas malas.

– Você o quê? – Chad olhou para Jeffrey. O lobo tinha uma expressão sofrida, mas decidida.

– Se você vai embora, Chad, eu vou com você. – Jeffrey disse. Chad ficou de boca aberta. Jeffrey iria embora com ele? Como assim?


	7. Chapter 7

I

– Se você vai embora, Chad, eu vou com você. – Jeffrey disse. Chad ficou de boca aberta. Jeffrey iria embora com ele? Como assim? – Eu disse: Para ter você eu até sairia dessa matilha. – Jeffrey sorriu.

– Jeffrey, você... – Chad estava sem palavras.

– Eu abro mão de tudo por você. – Jeffrey afirmou.

Chad respirou fundo. Se Jeffrey saísse da matilha, então, poderia reivindicá-lo. Eles finalmente seriam companheiros. Mas se saísse da matilha, o que seria de Jeffrey? Chad havia pensando em voltar para Stª. Bárbara, mas não poderia voltar com o Jeffrey. Jared jamais o aceitaria, pois suspeitava que havia sido o lobo quem matara seu pai. Chad, agora que estava mais habituado aos lobos brancos, tinha certeza disso. Jeffrey, além de beta, era o executor mais competente de Ackles. Se alguém, além do Alfa Ackles, tinha força e habilidade suficiente para matar o velho Alfa Padalecki, esse alguém era Jeffrey. Então Stª. Bárbara estava fora de cogitação.

Será que teriam que viver como lobos errantes? Chad não se importaria com isso, contanto que tivesse Jeffrey ao seu lado. Mas uma coisa o perturbava: Dabria. O que seria da lobinha sem o pai? Os dois eram muito apegados. Não apenas isso. Também havia Kenzie, a filha sem juízo do alfa. As duas louquinhas ficariam arrasadas se Chad partisse depois de tudo o que fizeram para ajudá-lo. E mais, sem d'Artagnan ali, Athos e Porthos correriam perigo da próxima vez que fugissem para encontrar o terceiro mosqueteiro.

Chad tinha todas as razões para dar a mão a Jeffrey e ir embora com ele, mas ficava arranjado desculpas para ficar. Quando Jeffrey pediu para que ele abandonasse tudo e saísse de Stª. Bárbara para ficarem juntos, Chad não pensou duas vezes. Enttão por que agora era diferente? Ele era o beta de sua antiga matilha e tinha responsabilidades junto a ela, mas nada era tão forte quanto aquele sentimento estranho que o ligava às duas filhas de lobo branco que haviam se tornado suas melhores amigas.

– Não. – Chad disse.

– Você... – Havia insegurança na voz de Jeffrey. – Você não quer que eu vá com você?

– Não. – Chad se virou e começou a desfazer as malas. – Nenhum de nós vai.

– Mas, Chad?! – Jeffrey parecia não entendê-lo.

– Já pensou em como a Dabria vai ficar sem você?

– Ela é adulta. Sabe se virar.

– E Kenzie? Aquela maluquinha vai ficar sem freio quando a gente se for. – Chad continuou tirando as roupas da mala.

– Ela não é problema nosso. – Jeffrey abraçou Chad pelas costas. – Ela é problema do alfa.

– E o alfa?! – Chad se virou para Jeffrey. – Como ele fará se perder mais um beta?

– Chad?! – Jeffrey o olhou espantado. – Pensei que ficar comigo era o que mais importava a você?

– E é, por isso eu larguei tudo para vir para cá. – Chad segurou o rosto de Jeffrey entre as mãos. – Eu vim de peito aberto, Jeffrey, e agora sinto que essa matilha é minha também. Se nós formos, essa será a segunda matilha que irei abandonar...

– Chad, eu te entendo. Acho... – Jeffrey não parecia muito seguro. – Mas se ficarmos aqui, só poderei te reivindicar após ter um filho lobo. – Jeffrey o olhou nos olhos. – Isso significa que terei que passar a noite de lua cheia com alguma mulher ao invés de passá-la com você. Depois do que aconteceu essa noite... – Jeffrey desviou o olhar. – Chad, o que eu senti... Não quero que sinta também. Eu quase fiquei louco de ciúme...

– Ah! Então agora você entende o meu lado...? – Chad não conseguiu evitar.

– Sim. Mas se for justo comigo, vai perceber que nunca cheguei a ficar com ninguém, já você...

– Eu não transei com ela. – Chad confessou. – Eu abri o jogo e disse que só consigo se for com você. Aí passamos a noite jogando pôquer.

– Ah... – Jeffrey abriu um enorme sorriso, mas ele logo desapareceu. – Mas não podemos contar com isso sempre. Cedo ou tarde vai acontecer comigo ou com você.

Chad mordeu o lábio inferior para não contar que provavelmente Kenzie e Dabria arranjariam um jeito de impedir que qualquer um dos dois fosse requisitado.

– O alfa só te aceitou aqui e só concordou em deixar eu te reivindicar por causa da previsão de Dj. Ele previu que logo surgirá um lobo com o meu sangue, mas para isso eu tenho que ficar com outro alguém. Entende, Chad?

Chad baixou a cabeça. Se queria ficar ali e ser reivindicado, teria que aceitar Jeffrey com uma mulher.

– Se eu ignorar minhas obrigações ou se te fizer meu companheiro antes de ter um filho lobo, provavelmente serei expulso da matilha. – Jeffrey disse. – Se formos embora agora, só estaremos apressando as coisas.

– Não. – Chad foi firme. – Daremos um jeito, mas não sairemos daqui.

Chad sentia que algo inesperado aconteceria e traria uma luz para a sua situação. Ele só não sabia direito o quê. Chad voltou a se virar para desfazer as malas, mas Jeffrey o puxou para os seus braços e o beijou. Não foi um beijo forçado como havia sido na cozinha. Foi um beijo doce e apaixonado como os que sempre compartilharam antes do primeiro grande desentendimento entre eles.

Kenzie havia dito para Chad não ceder enquanto não fosse o momento da reivindicação, mas isso não fazia mais sentido, pois era ele mesmo quem escolhera continuar sem ser reivindicado. Jeffrey o abraçou com força aprofundando o beijo e Chad passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço. O lobo branco o deitou na cama e empurrou as malas para o chão. Os dois se despiram cheios de fome e ansiedade. Parecia que haviam passado uma vida inteira sem se amarem.

Jeffrey cobriu o corpo de Chad de beijos e carícias, como se quisesse decorar cada centímetro de sua pele, depois o fez girar o corpo e ficar sobre mãos e joelhos. Chad sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar quando Jeffrey deixou sua língua deslizar de sua nuca até a fenda entre as nádegas e começou a chupar ali. Chad gemia e rebolava, enquanto Jeffrey introduzia dedo após dedo dentro dele.

– Você está pronto? – A voz de Jeffrey estava rouca de desejo.

– Sim.

Jeffrey o penetrou lentamente. Chad tentou firmar o corpo, mas suas pernas e braços tremiam. Tremeram mais ainda quando Jeffrey passou a penetrá-lo com força e num ritmo rápido que o fazia quase pular sobre a cama. Chad gemia e gritava sem nenhum pudor. Como acontecia em todas as noites de lua cheia, Dabria estava dormindo na casa de Kenzie. Quando Jeffrey passou o braço em torno de sua barriga e o puxou fazendo-o ficar de joelhos a sua frente, Chad não entendeu de imediato. Então o lobo branco afastou seus cabelos de seu ombro direito e sussurrou:

– Chad, eu faço de você meu companheiro.

Chad arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essas palavras, mas antes que pudesse impedir, Jeffrey o mordia no ombro. Uma explosão de dor se misturando ao prazer fez seu corpo se contorcer em espasmos de êxtase. Chad gritou enquanto gozava e sentia Jeffrey se derramando dentro dele. Ainda ficaram um tempo abraçados, as respirações irregulares, os corpos suados e trêmulos. Mas logo Chad resvalou para cama. Jeffrey se deitou ao seu lado.

– O que você fez, Jeffrey? – Chad perguntou com a voz fraca.

– O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. – Jeffrey disse sem se abalar.

– O que o alfa dirá quando souber?

– Ele já sabe. – Jeffrey puxou Chad para os seus braços. – Hoje à noite ele deve convocar uma reunião com a maioria dos lobos e realizar a votação.

– Votação para quê?

– Para a minha expulsão. – Jeffrey disse com indiferença.

– Jeffrey, como pôde fazer isso quando eu disse que devíamos ficar...?

– Eu não te entendo, Chad. – Jeffrey disse num tom chateado. – Você me pressionou de todas as formas para que eu o reivindicasse, agora que fiz isso, você diz que não é o que queria?

– Eu não quero que seja expulso, amor.

– Eu não ligo de ser expulso, contanto que eu tenha você. – Jeffrey o olhou nos olhos. – Vai ficar do meu lado, Chad, ou fiz isso à toa.

Chad ficou em silêncio. Não queria deixar aquele lugar. Não queria deixar Dabria e Kenzie, mas Jeffrey era o grande amor de sua vida.

– Eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado. – Chad o beijou. – Mesmo achando que você foi precipitado, eu ficarei ao seu lado até o fim.

Os dois ficaram abraçados na cama. Enquanto estavam ali, um alfa extremamente furioso convocava seus lobos para uma reunião de votação de expulsão de um de seus amigos mais antigos. Ackles não conseguia entender por que seu beta, seu melhor amigo, não pôde esperar um pouco mais. Sabia, sentia seu amor por Chad, mas a previsão de Dj estava para se realizar. Era só uma questão de tempo. Então por que Jeffrey estragara tudo? Agora a Matilha do Sul ficaria sem mais um beta ao invés de ganhar outro.

II

Dabria tomou mais um gole de cerveja e Kenzie continuou a enrolar uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. Chad estava calado sentado entre elas. Estavam no muro baixo que cercava a entrada da vila. Já era noite alta e a reunião ainda não havia acabado. Ackles convocara a maioria dos lobos para a votação e deixara apenas dois lobos fazendo a ronda diurna, mas a noite viera e nenhum outro lobo veio para reforçar a vigia. Chad, como estava intimamente relacionado a transgressão de Jeffrey e sairia da matilha com ele caso os lobos reunidos decidissem pela expulsão, não participaria da votação nem da ronda.

– Não há realmente uma possibilidade do meu pai não ser expulso, há? – Dabria perguntou a ninguém especificamente.

– Ele é um grande beta e já fez muito por essa matilha. – Kenzie disse. – Isso deve pesar.

– Mas o alfa já levou isso em conta quando abriu uma exceção às regras para aceitar o Chad aqui. – Dabria comentou. – Não quero que meu pai vá embora. – Ela choramingou. – E também não quero que você vá.

Dabria abraçou Chad. O lobo retribuiu o abraço e puxou Kenzie para os seus braços também. Sentiria muito a falta das duas maluquinhas. Se pudesse continuaria ali para participar das loucuras delas, mas Jeffrey era seu grande amor e ele iria para onde o lobo fosse. Chad derramava lágrimas silenciosas, Dabria chorava baixinho em seu peito, mas Kenzie, embora tivesse os olhos marejados, não derramava uma única lágrima. Ela era a mais forte dos três.

O celular de Kenzie tocou e ela o ignorou. Fosse quem fosse não era importante o bastante para estragar a despedida dos três. Depois de um tempo, ouviu-se o toque de mensagem. Dabria suspirou e tirou o aparelho do bolso. Chad ainda a tinha nos braços quando ela se retesou e xingou.

– Porra! Isso não devia acontecer...

– O quê?! – Chad e Kenzie perguntaram juntos.

– É o Josh. – Dabria disse apavorada. – Ele está vindo para cá para pedir ao meu pai permissão para sair comigo.

– O quê? – Kenzie pareceu aflita.

– Mas você não confirmou para ele aquela história de comunidade reclusa que eu inventei? – Chad perguntou.

– Confirmei e disse para ele se manter bem longe daqui, mas acho que o Josh se cansou de esperar eu tentar convencer o meu pai a ao menos falar com ele.

– Onde ele está? – Kenzie perguntou já se levantando.

– Ele disse que está perto de onde se encontrou com o Chad naquele dia.

– Certo. – Kenzie disse. – Só há dois lobos fazendo a ronda: Jason e Steve. E eles não conseguem cobrir o território todo sozinhos. Se formos agora, podemos interceptar o Josh antes de ele chegar perto demais da vila.

– Vamos. – Chad disse tomando a dianteira. Sua audição privilegiada os ajudaria a localizar o não lobo antes dos sentinelas, assim esperava.

Estavam quase perto do ponto onde Josh se encontrava quando um uivo alto foi ouvido por toda a floresta. Chad sentiu o sangue gelar.

– Isso foi o Steve. – Kenzie disse. – Ele achou o Josh?

– Ele não uivaria assim por causa de um não lobo. – Chad disse já começando a tirar a roupa. – Estamos sob ataque.

As duas meninas empalideceram. Chad as ignorou e terminou de se despir.

– Voltem para a vila. – Ordenou.

– Mas o Josh está lá. – Dabria argumentou.

– Eu vou protegê-lo, agora voltem para a vila.

– Só você, o Jason e o Steve? – Kenzie parecia apavorada. – E se forem muitos?

– O tal do laço dos lobos já deve ter alertado seu pai. Logo os outros estarão aqui. Agora voltem.

Ao dizer isso, Chad se transformou e correu em direção a Steve. Enquanto corria, com o canto dos olhos, viu Jason se emparelhando com ele. Em poucos minutos eles alcançaram Steve que estava cercado por mais de dez lobos de pelos cinzentos. Chad praguejou em pensamentos. Lobos cinza eram os piores adversários possíveis para os lobos brancos que contavam com suas habilidades de se esconderem para terem vantagem em combate. Lobos brancos podiam camuflar os sons que faziam ao se mover, mas o cheiro... Não. O cheiro não. E ali estavam os lobos do tipo que tinha o olfato mais desenvolvido.

Jason rosnou para os lobos cinza, mas eles não se intimidaram. Estavam em vantagem e sabiam disso. Chad avistou Josh encolhido contra uma árvore atrás de Steve. Se não fizesse algo, o namorado de Dabria entraria bem no meio do fogo cruzado. Olhando rapidamente para todos os lados, Chad achou que poderia usar o relevo do local em favor deles. Mas não tinha como passar seu plano para os dois companheiros. Chad não estava no laço e os lobos brancos não compreendiam a sequência de uivos que os lobos madeira usavam para se comunicarem em combate. Chad teria que mostrar.

O lobo madeira Pulou por sobre a fileira de lobos cinza que cercavam Steve e correu para o lado das árvores que tanto temia. Uns cinco lobos cinza foram em seu encalço. Lobos cinza eram mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que os lobos brancos, então, eram muito menores que lobos madeira. Chad sabia que o método de ataque deles era em conjunto. Uns cinco lobos pulavam sobre um único oponente. Mas eles não eram tão rápidos quanto os lobos brancos e não conheciam a floresta como eles. Chad não era muito rápido e nem conhecia tão bem assim aquele território, mas era um lobo madeira. Era mais forte e tinha uma audição melhor. Faria uso disso.

Quando os lobos cinza se aproximavam dele e preparavam-se para saltar em suas costas, Chad estacou e os viu derrapar até se chocarem contra as enormes árvores. Antes que se recuperassem, Chad saltou sobre um e mordeu sua garganta. O lobo cinza gemeu e se debateu um pouco, mas logo ficou mole em sua boca. Chad o largou e correu para o outro lado. Os quatro lobos cinza restantes o perseguiram. Com sua audição superior, Chad escutou os lobos brancos fazendo o mesmo que ele. Eles utilizavam sua velocidade e rapidez para atrair os inimigos para terrenos onde tivessem vantagem. Desse modo, eles também afastavam os lobos cinza de Josh, o não lobo filho do alfa.

Chad, usando sua força e sua experiência em combate contra lobos cinza e brancos, conseguiu inutilizar mais dois inimigos. Estava prestes a dar cabo de mais um quando ouviu os passos das meninas. Dabria e Kenzie se aproximavam de Josh. Chad se desconcentrou por um instante, mas logo se recuperou e conseguiu escapar de um lobo cinza que tentara pular em suas costas. Dabria e Kenzie estavam levando Josh para a vila. De fato, aquilo seria mais seguro, mesmo por que ele já podia ouvir o som dos demais lobos brancos se aproximando.

De repente, os lobos cinza farejaram o ar e pararam de perseguir Chad, Jason e Steve e correram em direção às duas meninas e o não lobo. Chad correu atrás deles, mas não era tão rápido. Steve era o que estava mais próximo do local onde a filha do alfa e os outros dois estavam, por isso chegou até elas primeiro, mas três lobos cinza saltaram sobre suas costas fazendo-o cair. Kenzie gritou e correu para o lado dele. Mais lobos cinzas avançaram contra Josh que empurrou Dabria para longe. Quando o maior dos lobos cinzas se preparava para abocanhar a jugular de Steve e outro lobo cinza ia saltar sobre Josh, o coração de Chad parou com a cena que viu. Já vira muitos lobos se transformando em pleno ar, mas aquilo fora além de qualquer transformação anterior. Kenzie pulara em direção ao lobo prestes a matar Steve e logo não existia mais Kenzie. Um enorme lobo branco pulou sobre o grande lobo cinza o fazendo rolar para longe de Steve. Do outro lado, Dabria também havia se transformado em pleno ar e caiu sobre o lobo que pretendia atacar Josh. Chad abriu a boca de puro espanto. Aquilo que estava acontecendo era simplesmente impossível. Kenzie e Dabria eram lobas?


	8. Chapter 8

Chad nem teve tempo de fechar a boca. Os lobos cinza logo se juntaram de novo. Jason, agora mais confuso que nunca, foi para junto de Steve que parecia bem ferido. Dabria abocanhou a barra da jaqueta de Josh e arrastou o apavorado não lobo para trás de Jason. Kenzie tomou a dianteira rosnando contra os lobos cinza. Chad ainda estava meio pasmo com o que vira, mas precisava se concentrar em segurar o inimigo até o reforço chegar. Mas como? Ele era apenas um. Dabria e Kenzie não tinham a mínima experiência, então como poderiam ajudá-lo?

Estava remoendo esses pensamentos quando sua mente ficou em branco. Sua visão se alterou. Era como se ele visse os lobos cinza por três ângulos diferentes. Do nada, sua compreensão do terreno se expandiu e ele soube que as árvores dali drenariam as forças dos inimigos à medida que eles esbarrassem nelas. Não apenas isso. Chad quase podia entendê-las conversando com ele e contando quais lobos cinza estavam feridos e onde. Como se seu corpo tivesse vida própria, Chad avançou lentamente. Sua mente parecia não ser apenas sua. Era estranho, mas havia uma vontade se sobrepondo à sua e o guiando para o combate.

Quando percebeu, ele, Dabria e Kenzie atacavam os lobos cinza em perfeita sintonia, como se fossem um só, empurrando-os contra as árvores e atacando-os em seus pontos fracos. Os lobos cinza já estavam recuando quando o alfa e os outros lobos brancos chegaram e os cercaram. Para Chad, foi um choque essa aproximação. Ele sentiu que sua mente se dividia em duas partes que lutavam para ver quem comandaria seu corpo. Mas logo uma das partes cedeu e a unicidade voltou. Chad soube imediatamente que Kenzie havia se submetido ao comando do pai. Como ele soube, não fazia idéia.

O que houve após a chegada do reforço foi quase um massacre. Os lobos brancos em perfeita sintonia, agora que o alfa estava entre eles, encurralou e combateu os lobos cinza. Apenas os que se entregaram foram poupados para serem interrogados mais tarde. Os demais foram deixados quase mortos aos pés das antigas árvores da floresta e Chad teve certeza de que elas sugariam o restante da vida deles.

Não havia dúvida, remorso ou medo. Eram todos um único corpo comandado pela vontade de ferro de Roger Ackles. A unicidade se rompeu quando o alfa voltou à forma humana. Um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções muitas vezes contraditórias invadiu a mente de Chad. Ele voltou à forma humana e se abaixou com as mãos segurando forte a cabeça. Não sabia como lidar com aquilo. Braços fortes o envolveram e ele ouviu uma voz firme acima da confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos.

– Calma, Chad. Calma. – Jeffrey dizia. – Isole apenas seus próprios pensamentos e suas próprias emoções.

– Eu não consigo. – Chad murmurou.

– Consegue sim. É o mesmo que você faz com sua super audição. É só se concentrar naquilo que você sente e no que pensa e deixar o resto de lado. Se esforce, amor.

Chad tentou. Procurou ignorar um sentimento de ultraje por um lobo madeira se juntar definitivamente à matilha. Ignorou a vergonha por ter sido defendido por uma fêmea. Afastou para longe o orgulho de ver que seu sangue era forte o bastante para transformar uma filha de lobo em lobo. Deixou de lado a decepção por saber que agora jamais chegaria à beta. Mas o turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos ia muito além disso. Muitos sentimentos ele nem ao menos conseguia definir. E os pensamentos, então... Eram tão picados e confusos que Chad nem sabia quais vinham dele e quais vinham de outras pessoas.

– Não dá. – Chad choramingou. – Eu não consigo fazer isso.

Jeffrey ainda tentou orientá-lo, mas Chad mal ouvia suas palavras. Estava surtando. De repente sua vista escureceu e ele sentiu que caia num abismo profundo e escuro. De longe ouvia a voz de Jeffrey o chamando: "Chad, nããão!", "Ele está pirando.", "Também, nunca ouvi falar de um lobo madeira no laço...", "Ele é um de nós agora. Temos que ajudá-lo.", "Ele está afundando na própria mente.", "Temos que impedi-lo.", "Deixe ele se afundar. O laço não é para lobos madeira...", "Se afastem. Eu vou alcançá-lo."

Não havia mais nada. Não havia vozes, pensamentos ou emoções. Tudo era um enorme nada. Chad não sentia seu corpo, mas isso não o assustava. Estava em um lugar onde não existia medo, ansiedade ou mesmo desejo. Tudo era o vazio e ele fazia parte disso.

– Chad. – Uma voz firme chamava, mas ele não tinha certeza de quem era a pessoa que a voz estava chamando. – Chad, ouça a minha voz e volte para nós.

Chad era ele? Não tinha certeza. Tudo o que sabia era que se obedecesse a voz e voltasse, a dor e a confusão voltariam também e isso ele não queria.

– Chad, não pode ficar aí. Volte agora!

Chad abriu os olhos. Um par de olhos verdes estava diante dele. O alfa afastou o rosto do seu e mãos o ajudaram a ficar de pé. Chad olhou para os lados e viu Dabria usando uma camisa de botão cinza que ia até metade de suas coxas. Kenzie, ao seu lado, usava uma jaqueta de Brim que mal cobria seu tronco. Ao lado delas, Josh estava vestido apenas da cintura para baixo. Chad sentiu a vergonha delas por estarem tão pouco vestidas diante de tantos homens nus. Steve ainda não voltara à forma humana. Estava ferido e a forma de lobo o ajudaria a se recuperar mais rápido. Sentiu que emoções contraditórias se remoíam dentro dele. Mas quais eram aquelas emoções? Vergonha, gratidão, dúvida, medo e amor. Alguém ao lado dele o considerava um intruso. Chad não fez questão de identificar esse alguém, mas sabia, mesmo sem querer, que esse alguém era Nolan Grey, o lobo branco responsável por guardar os documentos da matilha.

Estava começando a se sentir desconfortável, quando uma mão se fechou em seu ombro. Jeffrey. Ele virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos e viu neles tanto amor que seu desconforto passou na hora. As emoções de Jeffrey chegavam como ondas quentes em sua pele. Chad não conseguia ouvir o que ele estava pensando, mas sabia que ele o amava.

– Parece que suas previsões acabaram de se realizar, Dj. – Ackles comentou. – Um lobo com o meu sangue para ser o alfa. – Ele olhou para a filha que corou. – Um lobo com o sangue de Jeffrey para ser um beta. – Dabria baixou a cabeça. – E, é claro, o nosso beta lobo madeira.

– O quê? – Chad pensou em perguntar se estavam brincando, mas ele sabia que não era brincadeira. Imediatamente ele soube que todos só aguardavam que um milagre acontecesse e ele entrasse para o laço para se tornar o beta. – Mas...

– Mais de uma vez você mostrou ter as qualidades necessárias para ser um beta. – Ackles disse. Chad visualizou pela percepção do alfa o modo como lidou com Josh na primeira vez que o homem se aproximou da vila e como liderou Jason e Steve contra os lobos cinza. – Além disso, não fui eu quem te fez beta. Foi o futuro alfa, Kenzie. Ela transformou você e Dabria em seus betas.

– Parece que vamos continuar com a antiga tradição de ter um beta da nova geração ao lado do beta e do alfa da geração antiga. – Jeffrey sorriu.

– Pois é. – Ackles suspirou. – Difícil vai ser explicar às outras matilhas que agora temos duas lobas e que uma delas será nosso próximo alfa.

– Mas não é estranho que o Chad tenha entrado no laço e que as duas tenham se transformado? – Nolan questionou. – Deve haver uma explicação...

– Jensen. – Dj falou. – Meu palpite é que ele tem algo a ver com isso.

– E tem? – Ackles olhou de Chad para as duas meninas. – Andaram vendo o Jensen esses dias?

– Não. – Os três responderam juntos.

– Uma coisa interessante sobre o laço e que logo vocês vão compreender... – Disse Ackles cruzando os braços. – É que não se pode mentir para o alfa. Ele sempre sabe...

Os três trocaram olhares, então Kenzie se adiantou e contou em detalhes o encontro deles com Jensen. Ackles coçou o queixo.

– Lua negra, água do lago numa bacia de bronze, um círculo de velas e provavelmente o ômega mais poderoso que já nasceu sobre a face da terra... – Disse num tom meditativo. – Para mim isso parece um ritual.

– Acho que o Jensen nem se deu conta de que fez isso. – Jeffrey comentou sorrindo.

– Típico. – Ackles deu de ombros. – Mas acho que não foi só isso. O sangue dessas duas já era muito forte e o fato de você ter reivindicado Chad fez diferença também. Essas condições propícias somadas às habilidades do meu filho desastrado que ficam mais fortes sob a lua negra provocaram isso.

– E agora? – Kenzie perguntou.

– Agora vocês duas são lobos da matilha e um dia você será alfa e Dabria será beta. – Ackles disse com simplicidade.

– Certo, mas e quanto a Josh? – Havia um brilho desafiador nos olhos da futura alfa. – Já que os lobos podem reclamar filhas de lobo como companheiras, proponho que Dabria, como lobo, possa reclamar o filho de lobo, Josh, como companheiro.

– As coisas não funcionam assim. Existem regras.

– Regras que não se aplicam mais agora que sabemos que mulheres podem se tornar lobos.

– Não sabemos se isso pode ocorrer com todas...

– Certo, mas então é só fazer regras especificas para as que podem.

– Não é tão simples...

– É simples sim. O senhor é que complica as coisas.

– Kenzie... – Havia um leve tom de ameaça na voz de Ackles.

Todos os lobos olharam em silêncio de Kenzie para o alfa. Chad sentiu a irritação de Ackles. A menina mal virara lobo e já o estava desafiando. Ackles fez força para manter-se calmo. Ele se sentia discutindo com Jensen de novo. O filho era exatamente assim. Cheio de idéias e pronto a defendê-las com garras e presas.

– Certo. – Ele cedeu. – Dabria pode reivindicar Josh.

– E a memória dele deve ser devolvida. – Kenzie acrescentou. Ackles bufou.

– Jason, cuide disso.

– Agora que o Jeff tem um filho lobo, não faz mais sentido votar a expulsão dele, não é?

Lá vinha Kenzie de novo. O alfa olhou feio para ela, como se quisesse fazê-la voltar a ser apenas uma não loba.

– Não faz mais sentido, porém a votação já terminou e ele não foi expulso.

– E quanto àquele ritual ridículo? A gente não pode acabar com ele?

– Uma coisa de cada vez, Kenzie! – Ackles perdeu a paciência. – Me lembre de verificar com o Alfa Padalecki se o ômega dele morreu recentemente, pois juro que você só pode ser a reencarnação do Jensen.

– Calma, Kenzie. – Jeffrey se meteu na conversa. – Quando você for alfa irá liderar as mudanças.

– A primeira coisa que farei será acabar com esse ritual ridículo.

– Faça isso, mas quando for alfa. – Ackles bufou. – Até lá, tente não bater de frente com o alfa atual.

– Difícil. – A moça disse passando pelo pai e se dirigindo à vila. – Eu já batia de frente com o alfa atual antes mesmo de ser loba. Quanto mais agora...

Chad sorriu enquanto Ackles balançava a cabeça consternado. O alfa passaria um mau pedaço com a filha. Jeffrey havia puxado Dabria para junto de si e segurava Chad pelo ombro.

– Vamos para casa. – Ele sorriu.

– Vamos. – Chad o abraçou pela cintura.

Mais atrás Jason vinha conversando com um assustado Josh. Dois lobos carregavam Steve para a vila. E outros cinco escoltaram os prisioneiros. Quatro ficariam ali para fazer a ronda.

Chad nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida. Jeffrey o reivindicara e os dois poderiam ficar na matilha. Mais que isso, Chad se tornara um beta ali. O laço era algo complicado para lidar, mas agora que estava nele, Chad se sentia mais próximo de Jeffrey. Dabria havia conseguido permissão para ficar com Josh e conhecendo Kenzie como conhecia, sabia que logo a futura alfa daria um jeito de ter Steve só para ela.

– Agora você sabe com toda certeza que te amo mais que tudo. – Jeffrey falou.

– Se sei... – Chad sentia o amor de Jeffrey por ele como algo quase sólido. – Acho que nunca mais vai rolar qualquer mal entendido entre nós.

– Nunca mais...

– Bem, agora que o Cardeal pôs a mão em dois dos mosqueteiros e em d'Artagan... – Dabria comentou. – Acho que nossas atividades extracurriculares estão canceladas.

– Estão mesmo. – Jeffrey disse. – Até mesmo dormindo o alfa consegue sentir que alguém está armando...

– Não exagere, pai. – Dabria cutucou com o cotovelo a barriga do pai.

– É verdade. – Jeffrey disse sério.

– Ei, eu estou no laço agora. – Dabria olhou feio para o pai. – Eu sei quando está mentindo.

Jeffrey gargalhou. Os três chegaram abraçados em casa. Dabria foi para o seu quarto para vestir uma roupa decente e correu até o Centro Social onde Jason trabalhava as memórias de Josh. Chad e Jeffrey foram para o quarto deles, mas não tinham a menor intenção de se vestirem.

Chad prendeu Jeffrey num beijo molhado e cheio de desejo que foi imediatamente correspondido. Os dois estavam suados e sujos de terra, por isso foram para o chuveiro. Sob a água quente da ducha os dois continuaram a se beijar e se tocar. Chad, então, se pôs de joelho e olhou sorridente para Jeffrey. Seus olhos estavam famintos e seu desejo mais secreto era revelado para Chad. O lobo madeira sorriu e abocanhou seu sexo. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas laterais de suas coxas até alcançarem as nádegas. Jeffrey gemeu alto quando as mãos de Chad apertaram com força suas carnes. O lobo madeira sentia seu tesão multiplicar quando escutava os gemidos de Jeffrey. Ele levou os dedos até sua entrada apertada e começou acariciar ali, sem, contudo, introduzi-los. Era assim que Jeffrey gostava.

O lobo madeira segurou com força os cabelos de Chad e puxou sua cabeça para trás fazendo-o engolir mais profundamente seu pênis. Nunca havia feito isso antes, pois tinha medo de machucá-lo ou ofendê-lo de alguma forma, mas agora, com o laço, tudo era mais fácil. Quando próximos, o laço entre os lobos ficava mais forte, porém o laço entre companheiros era algo extremamente profundo e íntimo. Jeffrey nunca mais faria algo desconfortável para Chad, como havia feito na cozinha naquela manhã. E Chad jamais voltaria a interpretar errado suas ações. Os dois haviam chegado a um ponto de harmonia.

Jeffrey começou a movimentar os quadris fodendo sem dó a boca de Chad. Seu companheiro podia ter o rostinho de um delicado anjo louro, mas aguentava muito bem o tranco. Seus dedos continuavam a pressionar docemente seu anel apertado e Jeffrey amava isso. Porém ele amava muito mais ter Chad rebolando em torno de seu pau. Jeffrey tirou o pênis da boca de Chad e o fez se levantar. Os dois se beijaram com sofreguidão, então Jeffrey o fez se virar e o prensou contra a parede fazendo seu pau roçar contra as carnes macias de suas nádegas. Chad gemeu. Jeffrey apanhou o lubrificante a prova de água que sempre ficava no banheiro e derramou-o nos dedos e em seu pênis. Depois de lubrificar seu sexo, ele começou a introduzir os dedos em Chad enquanto mordiscava sua nuca. Chad gemia baixinho e rebolava.

Não precisou dizer a Jeffrey que estava pronto. Ele soube no mesmo instante. Chad se sentiu ser invadido pelo sexo túrgido de Jeffrey e rebolou de mansinho fazendo-o se encaixar melhor dentro dele. Quando se sentiu completamente preenchido, Chad aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos de seus quadris sendo acompanhado por Jeffrey.

– Eu te amo. – Jeffrey sussurrou em seu ouvido. Chad já sabia disso, mas amava ouvir Jeffrey dizendo. – Eu te amo muito.

– Ah! – Chad soltou um gritinho quando as estocadas de Jeffrey se tornaram mais profundas e certeiras atingindo com precisão incrível seu ponto doce como se tivesse um mapa mental. E ele tinha quase isso. Sexo antes do laço era ótimo, mas depois dele era perfeito. Chad não demorou a atingir o orgasmo e não se surpreendeu ao sentir que Jeffrey gozava no mesmo instante que ele.

Os dois resvalaram lentamente para o chão e ficaram sentados ali sentindo o jato de água quente atingi-los e limpá-los dos vestígios do sexo. Jeffrey puxou Chad para os seus braços e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Chad descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram como suas almas.

Não sabiam que não muito longe dali um lobo branco e um lobo madeira também criavam um laço. Um de um tipo bem diferente. Não sabia que sua história de amor estava sendo contada em outras matilhas de lobos brancos e que os dois haviam se tornado quase uma lenda. Não faziam idéia da guerra que se aproximava de seu auge. Mas, na verdade, não se importavam muito com isso. O que importava é que estavam juntos e felizes.


End file.
